El Caballero de mis sueños
by kary.joss
Summary: La vida de Draco parece estar construida a partir de una sucesión de errores, tantos que ha acabado por ser un profesor universitario respetado y un compositor de éxito, cuando lo único por lo que siempre ha suspirado es por la magia del amor verdadero. AU. Sin Magia.
1. Introducción

Introducción

Draco Malfoy ha tomado, una vez más, una decisión errónea y ha aceptado pasar un mes de sus vacaciones en la maravillosa casa victoriana de Lord Charlus Potter, un anfitrión exquisito, pero a quien no soporta.

La vida de Draco parece estar construida a partir de una sucesión de errores, tantos que ha acabado por ser un profesor universitario respetado y un compositor de éxito, cuando lo único por lo que siempre ha suspirado es por la magia del amor verdadero. Algo que siempre parece escapársele.

UN CABALLERO MEDIEVAL

Harry Potter no acaba de entender muy bien la forma de hablar de ese joven desconocido que se ha cruzado en su cacería. Pero sí advierte que es capaz de despertar en él sentimientos que nunca pensó albergar hacia nadie. Al menos no desde que la ira de su Tío alejó de su corazón cualquier atisbo de ternura. Sin embargo, para un caballero al que la vida sólo ha deparado guerras y muerte, el amor podría ser un riesgo más que una bendición. Y algo le dice que el misterio que rodea a ese joven podría ser aún más peligroso que cualquiera de sus cruentas batallas.

UN DONCEL MODERNO

Es cierto que Draco Malfoy lleva años soñando con la aparición de un caballero que lo rescate de su monótona existencia, pero ese hombre con la frente surcada por una cicatriz en forma de rayo y de maneras bruscas que parece haberle tomado bajo su protección no coincide exactamente con sus sueños. ¿O tal vez sí? ¿No es verdad que su mera presencia basta para despertar en él emociones hasta ahora desconocidas? ¿No irá a enamorarse ahora de un lord que vive en el año de gracia de 1260? Adaptarse a las reglas del siglo XIII no parece tarea fácil, pero si se deja arrastrar por la pasión que siente ante Harry Potter tal vez ya no pueda volver a recorrer la enorme distancia que le separa de su verdadero mundo.

Este es el primer capitulo de esta adaptación, nada de esto es mio, ni los personajes, ni la trama, yo solo modifique un par de cosas.

Esta historia ya esta en Wattpad, con el mismo nombre por si alguien le interesa.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Draco Malfoy no creía en el Destino.

Sin embargo, allí, en lo alto de una escalera circular medieval, mirando hacia abajo, hacia sus oscuras profundidades, tuvo que preguntarse si alguien, aparte de él, llevaba el timón de su barco, por así decirlo. Era evidente, las cosas no progresaban como él lo había planeado. Seguro que el Destino sabía que no le interesaban en absoluto los inhóspitos y desnudos castillos ni los caballeros de oxidada armadura.

Seguro.

Respiró hondo y se obligó a examinar los acontecimientos que lo habían traído a su actual posición. ¡Las cosas habían parecido tan lógicas en su momento! Había salido con alguien en una cita a ciegas, aceptado su invitación a acompañarlo a Inglaterra, viaje que formaba parte del período sabático acordado por la Facultad de la universidad, y, dos semanas después, se había subido alegremente con él a un avión.

Su anfitrión era lord Charlus Potter, propietario de una muy cuidada casa solariega victoriana. Una sola mirada le bastó a Draco para enamorarse de la mansión. El mobiliario era lujoso; la comida, celestial, y la campiña, idílica. La única desventaja era que, por algún motivo desconocido, lord Charlus había decidido no derribar el destartalado castillo adjunto a la casa. No sabía por qué, ni deseaba fisgar para averiguarlo, pero su mera vista le había provocado escalofríos en la columna vertebral.

En lugar de ello aprovechó todas las comodidades modernas que proporcionaba la casa de lord Charlus y estaba seguro de que cuando consiguiera apartarse de su provisional hogar fuera del hogar, iría a Londres, de compras en Harrods, expedición que mermaría ligeramente su cuenta de ahorros. No obstante, en lugar de encontrarse frente a una caja registradora, se había visto obligado a buscar refugio en el destartalado castillo adjunto a la casa de lord Charlus.

Algo andaba muy mal en su vida.

Una corriente de aire, impregnada del olor a moho acumulado en siete siglos, le golpeó el rostro. Tosió y agitó la mano frente a la nariz. Debería de haber callado, no haber expresado su escepticismo acerca de la Providencia.

Por otra parte, acaso hubiese hecho bien en callarse hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez antes de aceptar la cita a ciegas. Reflexionó sobre esto y negó con la cabeza. Su Problema había empezado mucho antes de salir con Cormac Mclaggen. De hecho, podía precisar el momento mismo en que perdió el control y el Destino tomó las riendas.

Las clases de piano. A los cinco años.

¿Quién iba a creer que algo tan inocuo, tan inocente, tan bueno para un niño llevaría a un doncel adonde no tenía intención de ir? Sin embargo, Draco no encontraba ningún indicio que contradijera el resultado.

A las clases de piano habían seguido becas de estudios musicales, y a éstas, una carrera musical que había destrozado su vida social, dejándolo sin más opción que humillarse y aceptar la última en una sucesión de insoportables citas a ciegas: Cormac McLaggen y sus brillantes mocasines. Era Cormac el que lo había invitado a pasar un mes en Inglaterra con todos los gastos pagados. Para ganarse el viaje, Cormac no había dejado de hacer la pelota al decano de su Facultad. No es que encajara muy bien con el resto de los colegas que, noche tras noche, casi hasta la madrugada, se arremolinaban en torno al decano y a lord Charlus, fumando puros, pero quizá a eso aspirara.

Draco se dijo que el joven debía de estar realmente apurado para pedirle que lo acompañara, pero en su momento estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en té y crumpets, unos bollos blandos típicos de Inglaterra, para que esto lo preocupara. Al fin y al cabo era un viaje promovido por la universidad y él se había sentido muy seguro.

Por desgracia, ser el invitado de Cormac significaba que tenía que hablar con él, y eso era algo que desearía poder evitar en las próximas tres semanas. No fue sino en el vuelo que descubrió cuán profundamente cerdo era. Se dijo que aunque la ocasión volviera a presentarse, nunca más sacaría su pasaporte por nadie a quien no conociera desde hacía por lo menos un mes.

No obstante, le gustara o no, tenía que aguantarlo en este viaje, y esto significaba, como mínimo, un poco de conversación educada. Aunque no fuera más que eso. Su madre le había inculcado una profunda compulsión a ser cortés.

Claro que ser educado no significaba que no pudiera escaparse de vez en cuando; eso era, precisamente, lo que hacía en ese momento. Para su mala suerte, la huida lo había llevado al único lugar en donde a Cormac nunca se le ocurriría buscarlo.

A los recovecos más recónditos del castillo de lord Charlus.

Se preguntó si se dispararía una alarma al desenganchar el cordón que le impedía el paso. Miró hacia la izquierda y se dio cuenta de que muchísimas personas oirían dicha alarma si sonaba, aunque quizá no lo vieran en medio del pánico que provocaría. Al parecer, lord Charlus pagaba parte del mantenimiento de su casa con visitas guiadas por el castillo. Unas visitas muy nutridas, a juzgar por la que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Observó a los turistas, que se movían como ganado; tal vez iniciarían una estampida si los sorprendía. Incómodamente apiñados, contemplaban boquiabiertos las reliquias igualmente apiñadas. Marcham era uno de los lugares más visitados, y Draco se había colocado en medio del último grupo de visitantes justo cuando más paz y tranquilidad precisaba. Ya había hecho el recorrido del castillo y aprendido más de lo que quería saber acerca de Burwyck-on-the-Sea y su historia. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era otra lección sobre las complejidades de los sucesos medievales.

—. . . por supuesto, el castillo de Marcham, o Merceham, como se lo conocía en el siglo XIV, constituía uno de los dominios menores de la familia. Aunque en el curso de los años le añadieron alas y en la época victoriana lo remodelaron a fondo, no es la más impresionante de las propiedades de la familia. La verdadera joya de la corona de los Potter se encuentra a ciento cincuenta kilómetros de aquí, en la costa este. Avanzando un poco encontrarán un cuadro de la torre del homenaje.

El grupo arrastró los pies obedientemente hacia la izquierda, en tanto el guía proseguía con su perorata:

—Como verán en este cuadro en el que figura Burwyck-on-the-Sea... en mi opinión es un nombre muy apto... el rasgo más sobresaliente de la primera residencia de la familia es la torre redonda, construida no en el centro del patio de armas, como en el castillo de Pembroke, sino contra el rompeolas. Me imagino que al tercer lord de la familia Potter no le gustaba que obstruyeran su vista del océano...

Draco y él estaban totalmente de acuerdo, pero en este momento no era una vista del océano lo que a él le interesaba. Si el sótano estaba aislado por un cordón, no habría allí ni turistas ni guías. También cabía la posibilidad de que el castillo guardara allí sus arañas y fantasmas residentes, pero Draco decidió arriesgarse. A Cormac no se le ocurriría nunca buscarlo allí. Podía no hacer caso de los fantasmas, y a las arañas podía pisarlas.

Distendió los hombros, quitó el cordón y bajó.

Se detuvo al pie de la escalera y buscó un lugar adecuado. Había armaduras en silenciosa posición de firmes a lo largo de ambas paredes. La iluminación era mínima y las comodidades, inexistentes, pero no se amilanó. Caminó sobre las losas hasta hallar un lugar que le agradó y se sentó cuidadosamente entre un caballero de aspecto feroz que blandía una espada, y otro, severo, que sostenía una lanza. Comprobó que no hubiese telarañas antes de acomodarse contra la pared de piedra. Por primera vez ese día se alegró de haberse puesto una túnica pesada. Un traje medieval encajaba con el entorno, pero se le antojaba algo muy tonto para tomar el té por la tarde; precisamente este té era el que rehuía al ir al sótano.

Bueno, el té y Cormac.

Metió la mano en el bolso y sacó lo que necesitaba para relajarse del todo. Con reverencia dejó sobre el suelo dos bombones de manteca de cacahuete. Los guardaría para después. A éstos siguió una lata de refresco. El suelo estaba lo bastante frío para conservarla a una temperatura perfecta. A continuación, extrajo su iPod, se puso los auriculares, se acomodó mejor, cerró los ojos con un suspiro y pulsó el botón de play. Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con la fría piedra le recorrió la espalda.

En circunstancias adecuadas, la Séptima de Bruckner era capaz de hacerle eso a uno. Inhaló hondo y se preparó para lo que sabía que vendría. La sinfonía empezaba con sencillez, y su potencia y magnitud crecerían hasta caer violentamente sobre el con tal fuerza que le cortaría el aliento.

Sintió que su respiración se alteraba y tuvo que secarse las palmas de las manos en la túnica. La pieza era tan buena como las últimas 139 veces que la había escuchado. Música llegada directamente de la bóveda del cie...

Un chirrido.

Draco se quedó paralizado. Aunque tentado de abrir los ojos, los mantuvo cerrados, casi seguro de que vería a una enorme y gorda rata sentada a su lado. Y entonces, ¿qué haría? Su tentempié seguía envuelto, y de todos modos no contaba como comida. ¿Por qué iba a apetecerle a una rata? Volvió a centrarse en la sinfonía. Tocaba la Filarmónica de Londres, una de sus orquestas preferidas...

Más chirridos.

¿Unas contraventanas oxidadas? ¿Había contraventanas en el sótano? No lo sabía. Y no iba a abrir los ojos para averiguarlo. Los turistas, que andaban pesadamente arriba, habrían levantado una fuerte brisa, se dijo, y ésta estaría moviendo un portón cerca de allí. O acaso fuese una trampilla que daba al calabozo. Apartó de inmediato la idea, pues el calabozo no era un lugar al que le apeteciera ir. Cerró los ojos con mayor fuerza. Que suerte que fuese tan capaz de aislarse de las distracciones. De otro modo, el ruido podría haberle echado a perder la tarde.

Más chirridos.

Vale, vale. Estaba harto. Probablemente fuese un niño perdido que jugueteaba con una armadura. Le iba a cantar las cuarenta, mandarlo con sus padres y volver a lo suyo.

Abrió los ojos... y chilló.

Sobre él se cernía, obviamente con malas intenciones, un caballero preparado para la batalla. Draco se apretó contra la pared de piedra, metió los pies debajo del cuerpo y se preguntó qué podía hacer para defenderse. Sin embargo, el caballero no hizo caso de la parte superior de su cuerpo, sino que inclinó la cabeza enyelmada y miró sus pies. Dada la alacridad con que se inclinó en esa dirección, Draco supo lo que estaba por venir.

La armadura crujió, en tanto se extendía la mano cubierta por la cota de malla. Y, sin la menor vacilación, los dedos se cerraron alrededor de los bombones de manteca de cacahuete. Levantó con entusiasmo la visera, arrancó el envoltorio del caramelo con mayor destreza de la que cabía suponer en una mano enguantada, y los últimos vestigios de la comida basura estadounidense de Draco desaparecieron con dos mordiscos.

El caballero eructó.

—Hola, Dray —dijo, lamiéndose los morros—. Me imaginé que estarías aquí escondiéndote. ¿Tienes más de esos? —Señaló el espacio vacío cerca de los pies del joven y su brazo produjo otro potente chirrido.

Norma número uno: Nadie lo interrumpía mientras escuchaba a Bruckner.

Norma número dos: Nadie se comía sus bombones de manteca de cacahuete, y menos cuando se encontraba atrapado en Inglaterra durante un mes sin tener un supermercado Mini-Mart a la vuelta de la esquina. Todavía no había visto bombones de manteca de cacahuete en Inglaterra y había guardado los dos últimos para un tranquilo momento a solas. Al menos el ratero no le había robado el refresco todavía...

—Caray, Dray —dijo éste mientras cogía la lata, la abría y engullía el contenido—. ¿Por qué te has escondido?

—Escuchaba a Bruckner —contestó Draco, aturdido.

El caballero eructó ruidosamente.

—No entiendo ni a las chicas ni a los donceles que se ponen calientes cuando un montón de maricas toca el violín. —Aplastó la lata y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver los resultados que podían generar unos guantes de malla. Miró al joven y le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Te gustaría venir a dar un besote a tu caballero andante?

Preferiría besar a una rata, estaba a punto de responder Draco, pero Cormac McLaggen no esperó a que las palabras traspasaran sus labios. Lo levantó de entre sus guardianes — ¡de mucho le habían servido las dos armaduras vacías!—, con lo que el iPod y los auriculares fueron a dar estrepitosamente al suelo. Lo abrazó y le dio el beso más húmedo y baboso que le hubiesen dado nunca a un doncel renuente.

Lo habría golpeado, pero se encontraba presa entre los brazos cubiertos de armadura, impotente.

—Suéltame —chilló.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te interesan mis fuertes y viriles brazos?—Con esto, el hombre lo apretó aún más para demostrarle todo lo viriles que eran las mencionadas extremidades.

—No cuando me impiden respirar —jadeó Draco—. ¡Cormac, suéltame!

—Esto sirve para una investigación.

—Soy músico, por Dios. No necesito esta clase de investigación. Y tú eres un...—tuvo que interrumpirse antes de decirlo, porque aún le costaba creer que esto fuese posible, en vista de la nueva faceta que veía en el hombre que le estaba quitando la vida a apretones— . . . eres un filósofo —acertó a decir por fin—. Un catedrático de filosofía en una de las principales universidades. No eres un caballero.

Cormac suspiró con exagerada paciencia.

—La fiesta de disfraces, ¿te acuerdas?

Cómo iba a olvidarla, sobre todo vestido al estilo medieval, con todo y toca y zapatos incómodos. ¿Por qué se le habría ocurrido al personal docente disfrazarse de caballeros, donceles y doncellas? Seguro que fue idea del chiflado profesor de historia a quien los de seguridad del aeropuerto habían prohibido introducir su espada en el avión. Con sólo verlo, Draco supo que traería problemas.

Ojalá hubiese sido igualmente observador con Cormac. Ahora, helo aquí, con la vista clavada en lo que en un primer momento había parecido una de sus mejores citas a ciegas. La persona que era ahora no encajaba con el filósofo de antes. O bien había confundido la caballerosidad con el machismo, o bien, habiendo llevado demasiado tiempo la armadura, el metal se le había adherido al cerebro y le había cambiado la personalidad.

—Te llevaré arriba cargándote—anunció Cormac de repente—. Será un gesto bonito.

Sin embargo, en lugar de cogerlo en brazos, lo que de por sí habría resultado horrible, lo levantó y se lo echó a hombros, como un saco de patatas.

—Mi iPod- protestó Draco.

—Ven a buscarlo más tarde —dijo él, en tanto subía con dificultad por la escalera.

El joven se debatía, más de nada le sirvió. Pensó en insultarlo, pero decidió que estaba por encima de eso. Tendría que bajarlo en algún momento y entonces sí que lo pondría verde. De momento, sin embargo, debía centrarse en evitar que su cabeza hiciera contacto con la barandilla. Cormac se detuvo y Draco oyó una cacofonía de asombrados jadeos. Por suerte, se hallaba boca abajo, de modo que su rostro no se sonrojaría aún más.

—Me encanta esto del medioevo —declaró Cormac a los allí reunidos—. ¿A vosotros, no?

Satisfecho consigo mismo, le dio una nalgada, a la que acompañaron más jadeos horrorizados, y continuó su camino.

Draco se preguntó si la espada que había visto con la armadura en el sótano sería afilada. Aunque quizá fuese igualmente eficaz si no lo era. Fuera como fuese, tenía la impresión de que iba a tener que usarla contra el hombre que canturreaba y reía alegremente llevando a cuestas a un Draco que había perdido la dignidad, llevándolo hacia donde, estaba seguro, lo humillaría aún más.

Estuvo atrapado casi una hora tomando té en la fiesta de disfraces antes de poder escaparse, y tuvo que agradecérselo a lord Charlus, quien lo liberó de las garras de Cormac con un:

—Venga, venga, viejo, no monopolices al chico —y lo acompañó a la puerta, restando importancia a su profundo agradecimiento.

—Ve a pasearte por el jardín, querido —le dijo con una sonrisa amable—, lo mantendré ocupado. Hablaremos de Platón.

Había tardado algo en encontrar un cuarto de baño, lavarse la cara y quitarse el griñón que se había puesto antes. Hizo todo lo posible por pasar por alto el hecho de que, cuando se vio por primera vez después de la fiesta, la toca se le estaba deslizando, a punto de caérsele de la cabeza, gracias al modo impertinente con que Cormac lo había transportado. Se había sentido demasiado avergonzado para ajustarse la ropa al llegar a la fiesta.

Otra razón para encontrar una espada o algo parecido que no tuviera filo y darle un buen mazazo al imbécil ése.

Se metió el griñón bajo el cinto y salió del cuarto de baño. El jardín se le antojó un buen lugar. Era octubre y el aire ya había refrescado, pero los senderos eran llanos y anchos y no necesitaba docenas de rosas en plena floración para consolar su espíritu.

Se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera del sótano y se preguntó si era aconsejable dejar abajo su iPod. Negó con la cabeza y se alejó antes de seguir pensado en ello. El aparato se hallaba detrás de una armadura y no iría a ninguna parte. Además, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse de nuevo a ese oscuro pozo. Tal vez alguien del personal de Lord Charlus pudiera ir a buscarlo más tarde.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la galería donde, mareado por ir boca abajo a hombros de Cormac, había dejado a los turistas. Con aire resuelto, decidido a no hacer caso de los tesoros de lord Charlus, se encaminó hacia las grandes puertas vidrieras que, en el fondo, se abrían sobre el jardín.

Contra su voluntad, sin embargo, se paró enfrente del cuadro de Burwyck-on- the-Sea.

Era una vista desde el mar. El agua golpeaba con fiereza contra los cimientos de piedra del castillo, en un rincón del cual una gran torre redonda daba la impresión de haber crecido en las rocas sobre las que se alzaba. Puede que el castillo fuese cómodo en cuanto a amplitud, pero Draco sospechaba que estaba lleno de corrientes de aire y que era bastante frío.

Clarísimamente no era lugar para él. Se alejó deprisa. Lo que precisaba era un poco de aire fresco y luego, quizá, regresar a su habitación y degustar una taza de chocolate caliente con la puerta cerrada con llave.

Necesitaba unas vacaciones lejos de su propia vida, sin el señor McLaggen a quien tanto le gustaba cargarlo a cuestas. Sin revelárselo a nadie, Draco había deseado que el viaje a Inglaterra le diera cierta perspectiva sobre la Vida en General. Se había imaginado momentos en su habitación, nuevamente sin el señor McLaggen, sondeando sus metas y deseos más recónditos. ¡Había estado tan seguro de que los sándwiches de pepino lo ayudarían a averiguar lo que le faltaba!

Se abrazó a sí mismo y paseó sendero abajo entre los arbustos cuidadosamente podados. Acaso las cosas fueran mucho más sencillas de lo que quería creer. Cierto que tenía una estupenda carrera como compositor-residente en una pequeña y exclusiva universidad, que subarrendaba un fabuloso apartamento en Manhattan, y que conservaba aún la cintura de la época del instituto.

Lo que no tenía era su propia familia.

Se paró en seco al vislumbrar una estatua a su izquierda: un antepasado de proporciones heroicas lo miraba, montado sobre un caballo de mármol, con los rasgos fijados en una perpetua expresión de desdén socarrón.

—Bueno —le dijo, a la defensiva—, el matrimonio es la condición natural del hombre.

El jinete no pareció impresionarse en absoluto.

—Lo dijo Benjamín Franklin —añadió Draco. La estatua se guardó sus comentarios. Draco se encogió de hombros y continuó andando. Ese era el dicho preferido de su padre y su matrimonio lo avalaba. Habían sido tan felices, el padre y la madre de Draco, tan satisfechos, que esa dicha parecía sostener todavía a su madre, aunque su padre hubiese muerto casi dos años atrás.

Acaso eso formara parte de la insatisfacción del propio Draco. La vida era corta, y sería una pena desperdiciarla nada más que en sí mismo si había algo que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Por lo visto, el futuro le deparaba más citas a ciegas.

Suspiró y miró el cielo. Ojalá encontrase el modo fácil de conocer a un tipo decente al que le interesara sentar cabeza y engendrar unos cuantos retoños. Escogió una estrella y formulo un deseo.

—Un tipo decente —empezó a pedir, pero entonces agitó la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, si estaba pidiendo un deseo, ¿por qué no ir a lo grande?—. De acuerdo, puesto que estamos en Inglaterra, quiero un caballero galante. Uno que tenga empleo fijo y una casa lo bastante grande para que quepa un piano de cola, y que sea ecuánime. También quiero que me ame al menos tanto como se ama a sí mismo. No es mucho pedir, ¿verdad?

El cielo guardó silencio.

Draco volvió a suspirar y prosiguió su camino. Cormac era la prueba de que estaba tomando sus deseos por realidad. Sólo una vez, aunque sólo fuese por unos días, quería conocer a un hombre que lo tratara como a un igual. Tenía que haber alguien con un mínimo de auténtica caballerosidad en su negra alma, ¿no? Con cara de pirata y corazón de poeta. Otras personas encontraban a hombres así, ¿por qué no él? Podía, y lo haría. A Cormac le diría categóricamente que el viento había cambiado y ya no soplaba en absoluto a su favor, regresaría a Nueva York y se esforzaría por conseguir mejores citas a ciegas.

Se estremeció y de repente se dio cuenta de que hacía frío. El calor producido por la justa indignación no había durado mucho después de la llegada de la bruma. Frunció el entrecejo. Se encontraban muy lejos de la costa para que llegara la bruma. Quizá amenazase una buena tormenta. De pronto se le antojó la alegre chimenea en su habitación en casa de lord Charlus. Se quedaría unos minutos, hasta que el frío le calara de verdad, y entonces regresaría y se obsequiaría una enorme taza de chocolate caliente.

Un perro ladró a lo lejos.

Draco dio un traspié con una piedra suelta y por poco pierde el equilibrio. Se enderezó y respiró temblorosamente un par de veces, preguntándose cómo habían llegado de repente las piedras al jardín. Rodeó la piedra y se paró de golpe.

El jardín se había desvanecido.

Bien, la tierra no había desaparecido, pero los bien cuidados parterres, sí. Draco frunció el entrecejo. ¿Se habría irritado tanto como para llegar sin darse cuenta hasta el lindero del jardín de lord Charlus? El jardín era muy grande, y estaba seguro de que lo que había dejado a su espalda no se parecía en nada al terreno rocoso y descuidado que se presentaba frente a su vista.

Más ladridos. ¿Ladridos? Que recordara, Charlus no tenía perros. Acaso se había perdido en la bruma y se había adentrado en la propiedad de un vecino, un vecino con canes que parecían no haber comido en varios días. Muy cerca oyó una trompa de caza, mezclada con renovados ladridos.

La bruma empezó a levantarse. Podría jurar que oía un tintineo casi imperceptible, no de unas campanas, sino de metal contra metal. Sabía que no se imaginaba las voces ni los nuevos toques de la trompa. Sobresaltado, advirtió que no sería muy inteligente quedarse en medio de un campo cuando se acercaba lo que sonaba como una partida de caza. Mejor girar sobre los talones y desandar el camino. Estaba a punto de poner la idea en práctica cuando vio unos perros que corrían hacia él, seguidos de varios hombres a caballo.

Se sintió tentado de permanecer allí, boquiabierto. Por suerte, una parte, aunque pequeña, de su mente se dejaba guiar por el instinto, de modo que dio media vuelta y echó a correr casi antes de darse cuenta de que era lo que tenía que hacer para no ser pisoteado.

Mientras huía, con la túnica levantada hasta las rodillas, se consoló pensando que la bruma le había jugado una mala pasada. Se había alejado más de lo que creía y, si corría lo bastante rápido, llegaría directamente a la casa y entraría antes de convertirse en cena de los perros. Aconsejaría a lord Charlus que averiguara quiénes habían montado por sus campos con esos enormes y babosos perros y que los riñera, con cortesía, claro, por darle un susto de mue...

Chilló al sentir que sus pies se despegaban del suelo.

Su raptor dijo algo a uno de sus compañeros y recibió por respuesta una sonora risotada. Draco habría intentado entender lo que sucedía, pero estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el suelo que parecía volar bajo sus pies suspendidos. Esto resultaba casi tan desagradable como que Cormac se lo echara a cuestas. Ojalá no hubiese un ejército de turistas para observar su humillante rescate.

¿Rescate? ¿Cómo que rescate? ¿En qué estaría pensando? Probablemente lo hubiesen secuestrado. Lo habían secuestrado y lo llevaban quien sabía adónde para hacerle quién sabía qué. Frenético, miró alrededor, pero solamente vio un montón de asquerosos hombres cubiertos con capas y con la atención fija en lo que fuera que los perros perseguían.

De una cosa estaba seguro: no había ningún caballero andante que acudiera en su caballo blanco a defender al pobre doncel maltratado.

—Era una idea estúpida, de todos modos —masculló, mientras hacía acopio de fuerzas para tratar de liberarse. Tendría que cuidarse a sí mismo. Puso la mano debajo del brazo de su raptor y empujo con toda su alma.

—Merde —gruñó el hombre.

La cabeza de Draco se alzó violentamente ¿Merde? El hombre tenía suerte de que su abuela no estuviese presente o le habría lavado la boca con cualquier producto de limpieza que encontrara a mano.

Los hombres empezaron a hablar a gritos entre sí y Draco los escuchó más atentamente. Sí, hablaban francés, pero con el acento más raro que hubiese oído en toda su vida. Después de la universidad había vagado por Francia, y se había disculpado con todos sus parientes porque su abuelo se había casado con su abuela y se la había llevado a Estados Unidos después de la guerra. Durante ese año había mejorado considerablemente el idioma que su abuela le había enseñado con tanto esmero. Y nunca, en todas esas visitas en que se había visto obligado a rebajarse, había oído un francés como el que estaba escuchando ahora.

El caballo se paró en seco y Draco casi suspiró, aliviado. Ahora podía dedicarse a bajar y huir.

La sensación de alivio fue corta. Antes de que pudiera moverse, su raptor lo asió de la cintura, sin ninguna gentileza, y lo sentó de lado sobre el arzón delantero de la silla de montar con lo que una de sus piernas se encontraba sobre la cruz de la montura y la otra sobre los muslos de un hombre

En ese preciso momento supo que algo andaba mal, pero que muy mal.

Aparte de que entre la bruma hubiese perdido de vista la mansión. Aparte de que los hombres a su alrededor hablaran un extraño dialecto francés en plena campiña inglesa, lo que más la inquietaba era que el arzón delantero que tenía entre los muslos se parecía demasiado a los del medioevo que había visto en el castillo de Charlus. ¿Quién carajos se había atrevido a birlarlo? Si bien no quería mirarlo, sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que hacerlo. Decidió que no había mejor momento que el presente para calcular lo abrumador del apuro en que se hallaba.

Respiró hondo y alzó la vista.

Y perdió de inmediato el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Era, y Draco tuvo que tragar para evitar ahogarse, el hombre más increíblemente hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida. Tenía una gran cicatriz sobre la frente. No obstante, por muy oscura que fuera, no le restaba belleza. Su rostro era todo planos y ángulos, duro incluso en la creciente oscuridad; su cabello, oscuro, y sus ojos estaban llenos de cinismo.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse a qué se debía el cinismo, pues una mano lo bajó del caballo, tirando de su cabello por detrás. No supo cómo lo hizo, pero el hombre que lo sostenía logro desmontar sin esfuerzo y sin soltarlo. Draco se apretó el cabello al cráneo para que ya no le doliera. El hombre lo dejó de pie en el suelo. A continuación se oyó el sonido de un puñetazo.

Miró hacia arriba a tiempo de ver a un hombre montado enderezarse violentamente y soltar una palabrota. Como se tapaba una nariz ensangrentada, no pudo sino deducir que él le había tirado del cabello..., y había recibido su justo castigo.

Era de cabello rubio y expresión sumamente desagradable en una cara contorsionada, naturalmente, por la furia. Gritaba algo al hombre que lo había rescatado, y Draco se figuró, sobre todo al ver que se soltaba la nariz y sacaba una espada y la blandía, que era alguien con quien no quería tener nada que ver. Hizo girar la espada por encima de la cabeza, de tal modo que le daba un aspecto no del todo sobrio.

Draco sintió que se le abría la boca. Estaba soñando, o su nivel de azúcar en la sangre acababa de hundirse decididamente. Observó cómo el hombre a caballo hacía girar la espada como si pensara usarla, y entonces se fijó en otra cosa.

El hombre de pie junto a ella no se había molestado en responder. Tenía espada, y Draco lo sabía porque la empuñadura se le estaba clavando en las costillas. Al ver que su salvador —y prefería pensar en él como su salvador si la alternativa consistía en compartir la suerte con el asqueroso tipo que blandía la espada— también llevaba espada, tuvo ganas de sentarse hasta lograr entender bien la situación.

Pensó en ello un momento y advirtió que el hombre, el que no blandía la espada, estaba hablando y que con su mero tono de voz dejaba claro que pobre del que estuviera frente a su vista. En ese instante Draco decidió que usaría el enfrentamiento sólo como último recurso; quizá pudiera largarse con su caballo mientras él prestaba atención a otra cosa. Se puso detrás de él casi sigilosamente. No tenía sentido no usarlo como escudo mientras pudiera.

Asomó la cabeza a un lado de su hombro y contempló al hombre que seguía montado con la centelleante espada levantada. Éste pareció tomar una decisión, pues se metió el arma en la funda y clavó los talones en el flanco de su montura. El animal relinchó y salto hacia delante. El resto de los hombres a caballo pasó al galope, y cuando el polvo que habían levantado se asentó, Draco se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. También se dio cuenta de algo más.

El hombre que retenía su muñeca con puño de acero se había enfrentado a un hombre casi de su mismo tamaño, un hombre que, montado a caballo, parecía dispuesto a atacarlo con su espada. No obstante, había salido victorioso, al parecer con las palabras como única arma.

El hombre se volvió y lo miró desde su altura. Sonreír a esa hosca máscara era algo que no se sentía capaz de hacer, aunque sí se sentía capaz de hablar.

—Gracias —dijo. Su voz sonó como un graznido—. Me parece.

El extraño se encogió de hombros. Diríase que había captado el deje de disculpa en su tono y lo había descartado. Puso las manos en la cintura de Draco y se echó para atrás, sorprendido.

—Suélteme —le ordenó, pugnando por liberarse—. Oiga, lo digo en serio. Agradezco su ayuda, pero ya estoy bien. Ahora, si me disculpa...Jadeó, atónito, cuando él lo levantó con facilidad y lo subió sin miramientos a la silla de montar. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de arreglarse la túnica para sentarse a horcajadas, él se subió y se sentó en la grupa del animal castrado.

Las cosas no iban como Draco las había planeado.

Sin embargo, no pudo protestar, pues el hombre cogió las riendas y azuzó al caballo. Draco se aferró al frente de la silla y rezó por poder regresar a casa entero..., si es que de verdad estaban regresando a casa. El sol se había puesto y el atardecer se desvanecía rápidamente. Se esforzó por deducir hacia dónde se dirigían, y esto le supuso cierto alivio porque tenía la impresión de que volvían a la mansión de Charlus.

Percibió los sonidos antes de distinguir las formas; ganado quejándose; hombres gritando y riéndose; otras voces en un idioma que no entendía. Los sonidos le hicieron evocar un mercado abierto en el que los vendedores pregonan la excelencia de sus productos. Pero eran sonidos totalmente fuera de contexto. El jardín de lord Charlus era tranquilo y, que el recordara, el pueblo no se hallaba tan cerca. Además, los turistas hacía tiempo que se habían marchado.

¿Qué, en el nombre del cielo, ha hecho lord Charlus con... con...? —Su voz se fue apagando en tanto que algo muy grande se materializaba entre la bruma.

¿Grande? No... ¡Enorme!

En ese momento experimentó un impulso apremiante de gritar.

Era un castillo. Un castillo que se alzaba en el lugar donde debería estar la mansión de lord Charlus. De hecho, sospechaba que se asemejaba mucho al castillo del que Cormac lo había sacado tan ignominiosamente menos de un par de horas antes.

Y donde debería estar el jardín había un puente levadizo; un puente levadizo en funcionamiento, sobre el que iban caballos y hombres que iluminaban el camino con antorchas. Draco siguió con la mirada los muros que tenían una altura al menos tres plantas, y se echó para atrás al ver a unos hombres andando en lo alto de los muros, soldados con yelmos de los cuales la luna arrancaba destellos plateados.

Para colmo, no había señales de la preciosa mansión victoriana con la que se había encariñado en tan poco tiempo.

Draco trató de bajarse de la silla de montar, pero el hombre lo apretó entre sus brazos. El joven tiró con fuerza de las riendas delante de las manos que lo agarraban. La montura se encabrito y el hombre maldijo. Draco volvió a tirar de las riendas en un intento de hacer girar al caballo y clavó los talones en su costado. El animal se encabritó de nuevo. Draco soltó una rienda para dar un buen empujón a su acompañante, quien perdió ligeramente el equilibrio. Otro tirón a las riendas y otro empujón lo hicieron caer por detrás del caballo. Draco obligó al animal a dar la vuelta y lo golpeó con los talones.

—¡Arre, arre! —gritó—. Allez, caballo estúpido.

El bendito animal obedeció de inmediato. Draco le soltó las riendas y dejó que el viento, golpeándole la cara, calmara su pavor. Saldría de esto en cuanto encontrara un camino y lo siguiera hasta un pub. Sólo necesitaba hallar un teléfono. Lord Charlus lo arreglaría todo.

Oyó un agudo silbido y sintió que la montura se paraba en seco. Salió volando por encima de su cabeza, fuera de control. Sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que disfrutar del vuelo, cosa que hizo durante el tiempo que se precisa para respirar un par de veces.

Aterrizó de espaldas y completamente sin aliento. Pensó por un momento en el hecho de que no se había golpeado la cabeza con una piedra, antes de concentrarse en el hecho de que no podía respirar. Le resultaba absolutamente imposible respirar.

Trató valientemente de inhalar, de veras que lo hizo. Con los ojos abiertos fijos en las estrellas, trató de ordenar a su cuerpo que lo obedeciera. Luego un hombre le ocultó la vista al plantarse sobre el con un pie a cada lado de su cuerpo. Lo miraba con expresión airada y su pecho se abultaba y encogía violentamente. Daba igual que fuese el hombre más inaccesiblemente hermoso que Draco hubiese visto en su vida. Incluso daba igual que tuviese una espada colgada del cinto. Tampoco lo impresionaron su mueca de enojo ni el modo en que ésta hacía resaltar su cicatriz.

Lo que sí lo irritó fue que el condenado caballo parecía resuelto a hacerse perdonar por haberlo tirado, olisqueándole el cabello y llenándole la frente de babas. El hombre apartó al animal con una fuerte palmada y gruñó, disgustado.

Un hombre que lo amara tanto como se amaba a sí mismo.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa sardónica. Eso había deseado, ¿no? Sí, y recordó el dicho: Cuidado con lo que deseas, que podrías conseguirlo.

Su mundo empezó a dar vueltas antes de que pudiera seguir cavilando sobre la ironía de estas palabras.

* * *

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, tengo planeado subir un capitulo por día.

Estoy editándolo antes de subirlo, en wattpad tiene uno que otro error pero aquí estoy intentando que todo esté en orden.

Alguien ha leído Silver Hourglass, es un drarry en inglés, muy bueno, quiero traducirlo, aun no termino de leerlo pero lo que llevo me ha gustado mucho, déjenme sus opiniones, me gustaría mucho leerlas, y si les gustaría leer la traducción.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Harry de Burwyck-on-the-Sea había tenido mejores días en el curso de sus treinta años, y, sin embargo, empezaba a preguntarse si el destino le deparaba días míseros como éste el resto de su vida. Miró al doncel en el suelo, desmayado entre sus pies, y lo añadió a la lista de los acontecimientos que se le habían impuesto desde la salida del sol cuatro días antes.

El primer indicio de problemas fue la solicitud de su primo Dudley que le pedía ayuda para resolver una fiera disputa. Normalmente, Harry habría mandado a uno de sus hombres, pero lo había atormentado el insistente impulso de reparar en persona las grietas en el muro familiar, unos muros que en el mejor de los casos se estaban tambaleando. Acaso un hombre más prudente no se habría inmiscuido. Su prima y su marido habían muerto de tisis mientras Harry estaba de viaje, y éste no se había molestado en asistir al entierro.

Eso le dejaba con dos primos, Dudley y Neville. El primero había heredado los dominios de su hermana muerta y del marido de ésta, en parte porque así lo quería su tío y en parte porque eran tan deplorables que nadie más los deseaba. Harry no se habría planteado ir si no fuera por los lazos familiares. Maldita lealtad familiar. Rindiéndose, pues, al deseo de ver armonía en la familia, como si de una fiebre se tratase, hizo caso omiso del sentido común, empaqueto sus cosas para ir a Merceham. Todo con el noble propósito de alentar un mayor entendimiento entre primos. Al llegar; se encontró a Dudley en cama, desfallecido, al parecer cautivo de los abundantes encantos de una puta del castillo. Harry le hizo un favor al quitarle de encima a la ramera. Al oír toda la historia, deseó haber dejado que los amplios pechos lo asfixiaran, pues la fiera disputa no era sino la de dos hombres libres peleándose por una gallina. Al día siguiente, Dudley, vencido por las secuelas de demasiada cerveza y pechos demasiado profusos, no fue capaz de ofrecer una explicación convincente de por qué no había podido resolver el problema por su cuenta. Harry sospechaba que su deseo era ponerlo en ridículo.

Y no le pareció nada gracioso.

Aceptó la oferta que le hizo su Primo de ir de caza, más para ver lo que quedaba de Merceham que para divertirse. Con Dudley como administrador, nunca se sabía. Para desquitarse de la burla, Harry había jugueteado con la idea de dejar que un par de flechas se clavaran en el trasero de Dudley, en lugar de en lo que sería la cena.

Y en lugar de la cena, Harry había cazado esto.

Malhumorado, miró al doncel de nuevo. Al menos no estaba muerto, aunque sospechaba que preferiría la muerte al dolor de cabeza que padecería al despertar. Al verlo volar por encima de Hedwig, estuvo seguro de que lo encontraría entre un montón de piedras, hecho un guiñapo. Había maldecido su estupidez en cuanto el silbido salió de sus labios, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Dejar que se largara con su montura? Al menos su guardia se había adelantado y no había visto a su señor aterrizando torpemente sobre el trasero.

Fijo la vista en el cuatrero. No estaba mal; de hecho, si uno supiera juzgar estas cosas, podría decidir que era casi guapo, de rasgos bien formados y tez inmaculada. Sintió la tentación fugaz de examinarle los dientes, pero recordó que se trataba de un doncel, no de un caballo.

Acaso llevaba demasiado tiempo alejado de compañía educada.

Volvió la atención al enigma de la identidad del joven. Su porte era el de un doncel de noble cuna; sin embargo, hablaba el inglés de los labriegos, con un acento que ni siquiera el más mísero de los siervos podría igualar. También había soltado algunas palabras en el idioma del propio Harry, aunque a él le costó entenderlas. ¿Qué podía deducir de estas pistas?

—No has de adivinar nada, idiota—rezongó, hosco.

¡Como si tuviera tiempo para algo que no fuera poner fin a sus asuntos en Merceham y regresar a casa! Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo siguiéndole la corriente a su primo.

Y ahora, lo que faltaba, un muchacho indefenso al que cuidar. Debió dejar que el caballo lo matara a pisotones. Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que ponerlo a salvo.

—Maldito juramento del caballero —rezongó, mientras pasaba las manos por el cuerpo del doncel para comprobar si tenía algún hueso fracturado.

El juramento no servía más que para atosigarlo hasta que cedía y sacaba a relucir su oxidada caballerosidad a fin de socorrer a alguna pobre alma que sin duda estaría mejor sin su ayuda. El mozo no había sufrido ningún daño, al menos ninguno que él pudiera ver. Puso un brazo bajo sus hombros y el otro bajo sus rodillas y lo levantó con un gruñido. No era excesivamente pesado, pero era alto y esto lo convertía en una carga bastante incómoda. No es que le desagradaran los donceles o mujeres altas. Estaba harto de tener que doblarse en dos para besarles, no digamos besarles cuando se acostaba con ellos. Llevarse a un doncel alto a la cama sin duda le curaría la tortícolis que tanto le molestaba.

No es que pensara hacer nada de eso con este mozo. No tenía idea de quién era. Pero sí sabía que era lo bastante mayor para ser el esposo o el viudo de alguien, tal vez incluso el hijo de un noble, tan deslenguado que un marido no lo soportaría.

Harry suspiró. Lo mejor sería llevarlo a la torre del homenaje, hacer su equipaje y partir. La idea de dejar a un doncel indefenso al cuidado de su primo no le sentaba nada bien, aunque tampoco lo entusiasmaba la de llevárselo a su propio castillo. Además, ¿acaso le importaba? Lo había salvado de los perros de Dudley y no podía pedir más.

Se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro.

—¡Maldito seas, Hedwig, ven aquí! No tienes por qué sentirte culpable por haberlo tirado.

Obediente, Hedwig trotó hacia él y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro con la cabeza, como queriendo acabar de humillarse frente al muchacho que su amo llevaba en brazos. Harry soltó una retahíla de palabrotas con cada empellón. ¡Al diablo! Lo que menos le apetecía era pensar en el peso muerto que cargaba. Su vida era mucho más sencilla antes de que le llegara la noticia de la muerte de su tío. Descartar las responsabilidades para ser mercenario tenía mucho de positivo. Francia era exuberante; España, soleada, e Italia, tan lejos de Inglaterra que Harry casi había olvidado su herencia. No debió de haber regresado. No quería tener nada que ver con esta triste Inglaterra y los fantasmas de recuerdos que acechaban en su castillo.

Sorteo un montón de humeante excremento en el puente levadizo y contuvo el aliento al pasar al otro lado de la muralla. Regresar a su propio castillo le resultaba más atrayente por momentos. Burwyck-on-the-Sea sería un buen lugar en cuanto acabara de reconstruirlo. Allí, a diferencia de lo que ocurría en este infierno que Dudley llamaba hogar, la brisa marina se llevaba el hedor de la vida cotidiana.

Harry abrió de un puntapié la puerta del vestíbulo y entró a grandes pasos. Las esteras de anea habían convertido el suelo en un fétido marjal, por lo que mantener el equilibrio suponía un esfuerzo. Pasó frente al enorme fuego en el centro de la estancia y parpadeó para protegerse de la humareda. Como el nuevo Burwyck se estaba construyendo de manera más sensata, con cañones de chimenea que sacarían el humo, nunca más le escocerían los ojos.

—¿Te he dado permiso para traerlo aquí? —preguntó una voz.

Harry aminoró el paso y se detuvo, volvió lentamente la cabeza y miró a su primo.

—¿Qué decías?

—Este es mi castillo, Harry —dijo Dudley— y yo digo quien entra en él.

Un joven que estaba sentado junto a Dudley se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia la escalera. Harry observó cómo el menor de sus primos, Neville, desaparecía al llegar al último piso. Al menos a alguien de la familia le quedaba un poco de sentido común. Qué pena que no se pudiera decir lo mismo de Dudley.

Harry se dirigió hacia la alta mesa.

—¿Qué decías, Dudley?

Dudley miró al doncel y Harry sintió un estremecimiento involuntario en la espina dorsal. No, no dejaría a este pobre doncel maldito fuera, aquí. ¡Como si tuviera tiempo para andar rescatando a alguien!

—Yo lo vi primero. —En los ojos de Dudley ardía una luz febril—. Creo que es un hada.

Ese era otro problema con Dudley: era lo que un alma más caritativa habría llamado loco.

Harry suspiró.

—No es un hada.

—Salió de una brizna de hierba. Sé lo que es.

Dudley se persignó, hizo un montón de gestos, cuyo propósito, Harry no sentía ningún deseo de averiguar, y escupió por encima del hombro izquierdo.

Aunque Harry intento mantener la boca cerrada, no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de entre sus labios.

—Es el hombro derecho, Dud —comentó con severidad—. Es el hombro derecho para las hadas.

Dudley pareció tan horrorizado como si el mozo fuese a despertar y comérselo vivo.

—¿Lo es?

—Estoy seguro.

¡Maldición! Debió de haber guardado silencio. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era desviar a su primo hacia una de sus sendas demenciales. Sin embargo, el deseo de desquitarse con Dudley por el viaje a Merceham había superado al sentido común.

Dudley, decidió Harry, resultaba mucho más fácil de tolerar cuando estaba ebrio. Por suerte para sus siervos y vasallos, esa era su condición normal.

Dudley escupió varias veces hasta llegar al punto en que ya no pudo con el esfuerzo, se sentó y contempló al doncel.

—De todos modos, creo que me lo quedaré.

—No. Tu primer impulso fue dejárselo a tus perros.

Dudley apartó poco a poco la vista de la carga que llevaba su primo y lo miró a él.

—Es cierto, pero he cambiado de opinión.

—Demasiado tarde.

—Esta es mi tierra —insistió Dudley—. Yo digo lo que se hace aquí.

—Es tu tierra gracias a mí.

—Me la gané. —Dudley empezó a removerse, incómodo, en la silla—. Me la gané...

—Sí, porque le besaste el trasero a tu padre antes de que muriera y porque yo no quería cargar con esta pocilga.

-No te necesito...

—Sí me necesitas —lo interrumpió Harry—. De veras me necesitas, ¿o es que has olvidado cómo funcionan las cosas en esta Inglaterra nuestra?

—No he olvidado nada. —Dudley se dejó caer e hizo una mueca infantil—. Y aunque lo hubiese olvidado, no necesitaría tu ayuda para entenderlo.

—Yo digo que sí me necesitas, y me necesitas —declaró Harry, conteniéndose a duras penas—. Deja que te recuerde cómo funciona la hospitalidad. Cuando mi señor Charles se digna honrar mi castillo con su presencia, le hago toda clase de reverencias, le besó las manos, le ofrezco lo mejor que hay en mi despensa y me aseguro que mozas agradables lo complazcan en todo momento. Y lo hago, repite conmigo Dudley, porque es mi señor y yo soy su vasallo.

Dudley nada dijo.

—Ahora —continuó Harry—, aunque parece que te cueste recordarlo, yo soy tu señor. Todo esto —echó una mirada que abarcaba el castillo de Dudley—, todo este lujo que disfrutas, lo disfrutas gracias a mí. Acuérdate, primo, que todo lo que tienes, desde la más sensual de tus amantes hasta la más insignificante de las cazuelas, te lo he dado yo, y puedo quitártelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dudley abrió la boca para hablar, pero Harry agitó la cabeza, breve y contundentemente.

—No lo digas. Varios de mis caballeros serían mejores vasallos que tú y cuidarían mejor lo mío. Y si crees que no tengo agallas para hacerlo, te equivocas.

—Mi Padre nunca te lo perdonaría —rezongó Dudley.

Harry perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba. ¿Cómo es que había creído que tenía familiares a los que quería ver?

Santo Dios, qué tonto.

—No cometas el error de volver a decir esto —espetó Harry—. Está muerto y pudriéndose en el infierno al que pertenece, y tú te pudrirás a su lado si sigues atosigándome. Manda agua a mi habitación para lavarme y comida que se pueda comer, si la encuentras. Y mándame una capa para el muchacho... una que no tenga piojos, si es posible en este lugar —añadió, al alejarse con grandes zancadas de la mesa.

—Yo lo vi primero —insistió Dudley—. ¡Yo vi primero al hada y lo tendré!

Harry no le hizo caso. No tenía mucha paciencia para Dudley y sus locas ideas. Harry no creía en las hadas ni en los fantasmas que presuntamente merodeaban por los bosques entre Merceham y Burwyck-on-the-Sea. Tenía suficientes problemas sin tener que preocuparse también por lo que no veía y no creía que existiera. Qué pena que su primo no fuese como él.

Sintió la mirada de Dudley penetrándole la espalda, pero también de eso hizo caso omiso. Que creyera lo que quisiera, Harry no tenía miedo de las mezquinas rabietas de su primo. Siguió subiendo y casi tropezó con el menor de sus primos, apretado contra la pared en el recodo de la escalera.

—No te acobardes, bobo—espetó—. Ven a abrirme la puerta y luego busca al capitán Ronald. Creo que me marcharé al amanecer.

—No me voy a quedar aquí, Harry —advirtió Neville, corriendo delante de él.

—Harás lo que yo te ordene.

—Tengo dieciséis años, por Dios, y haré lo que me plazca.

Harry le habría dado un puntapié en el trasero si no se lo hubiese impedido su carga. Aunque en realidad no podía culpar a Neville por querer irse. Debió de ser infernal pasar diez años con Vernon, su padre, y luego, al morir éste, otros seis con Dudley. Harry sabía que debería de haber enviado a por él antes, pero tenía sus propios demonios contra los que luchar y no le quedaba tiempo para cuidar a un niño. Entró en una habitación y acostó suavemente a su carga en la cama.

—Por todos los santos, es muy bonito —soltó Neville, conteniendo el aliento. —No lo quieres, ¿verdad?

Harry lo atrapo por el cuello de la túnica blanca y lo apartó de la cama.

—No, ni tú tampoco. No sabemos nada de él y algo me dice que es algo más de lo que sospechamos. No sabemos si es una persona importante, y eso lo pone fuera de mi alcance y del tuyo.

—¿Crees que es un hada?

Harry le dirigió una mirada que, al menos eso esperaba, no necesitaría palabras.

Neville tragó en seco y volvió a fijarse en el doncel.

—Tienes razón. Es un doncel de noble cuna. Mira cómo va vestido.

Harry puso lo mano sobre la cabeza de su primo, lo hizo girar hacia la puerta y le dio un buen empujón.

—Anda, vete y haz lo que te pido.

Neville se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Por qué no mandaste a por mí, Harry?

Típico del niño, ir directo al grano. Harry sintió la culpa atenazarle la garganta. Al menos debería de haberle encontrado una casa adoptiva; lo había descuidado y la culpa se le echó encima como un pesado lastre. Miró la cama, la pared, la ventana, cualquier cosa menos a su primo.

—He tenido cosas que hacer.

—¡Pero llevas tres años de vuelta y ni siquiera me has enviado un mensaje!

—He estado ocupado.

Neville guardó silencio un buen rato, suficiente para que Harry se sintiera sumamente incómodo. ¡Santo cielo, de veras que había estado ocupado! Había tenido que reconstruir su castillo, olvidar recuerdos, beber para evitarlos. Le había faltado valor para cuidar a un jovencito al que debería de haber enviado a que lo cuidaran en otro castillo.

De repente, en la quietud de la habitación se oyó un resuello. ¿Lágrimas? No, imposible, Neville era demasiado grande para llorar. Harry contuvo el poderoso impulso de huir.

—No me dejes aquí —imploré Neville con voz ronca—. Te lo ruego, Harry. — Se arrodilló de súbito y buscó sus manos—. Te lo ruego, por poca piedad que sientas...

Harry apartó la mano de inmediato.

—No, no te dejaré aquí. Bendito cielo, si ni yo aguantaría una semana aquí. Ve a por Ronald y empaqueta tus cosas. Nos iremos con la primera luz.

Neville se levantó de un brinco, dio a Harry un rápido abrazo y se apartó de otro salto antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de quitárselo de encima.

—¡Lo que digáis, mi señor! —exclamó, lleno de júbilo—. ¡Voy ahora mismo!

Harry esperó a que la puerta se cerrara de golpe antes de mirar el suelo. Las rodillas de Neville habían dejado su huella en la cestera de anca. Harry hizo una mueca. ¡Cuánta energía desperdiciada! No, no tenía tiempo para estas cosas, los sentimientos no le habían servido de nada en el pasado. La única emoción que su tío le había mostrado había sido mediante los puños o el látigo. Hacía mucho tiempo que le habían arrancado a golpes cualquier ternura que hubiese podido poseer su alma.

Se acercó a la ventana y abrió los postigos, con la esperanza de despejarse la mente Con un poco de aire fresco, mas estaba lloviendo y la lluvia no hizo Sino acrecentar el hedor que rodeaba la torre del homenaje. Así y todo, inhaló hondo. Sí, no había tiempo para los sentimientos. Tenía un castillo que reconstruir; con eso le bastaba: un sólido castillo con vistas al mar donde sentirse en paz.

Había viajado durante dieciocho años. Primero como escudero de otro hombre, y luego por su propia cuenta, con hombres que reclamaban su liderazgo. Durante largos meses había dormido en un lugar distinto cada noche, en una cama cuando tenía suerte, en el suelo cuando no. Supo lo que era sentir miedo, hambre y lujuria. Y se había hartado de los tres. Lo que deseaba ahora era establecerse en un castillo ordenado y limpio, y al diablo con el resto del mundo. En un par de años se casaría con una mocita o doncel dócil, le dejaría en cinta y le mandaría a otro de sus dominios, donde ya no pudiera molestarlo. Así, tendría un heredero y paz.

Y entonces, por primera vez en treinta años, sería dichoso.

Su capitán lo llamó desde el pasillo; Harry se volvió y regresó a la puerta. Se detuvo para echar una ojeada a la cama. El muchacho era bastante guapo... y lleno de energía a juzgar por su éxito al hacerlo caer del trasero de su caballo.

Pero no era dócil y, por tanto, no le convenía.

Suspiró. Tendría que llevárselo a casa, de eso no cabía duda. Acaso encontrara un momento para interrogarlo y decidir adónde pertenecía. O bien podía pedirle a Neville que lo hiciera por él.

Sí, eso tenía sentido. El menor de sus primos estaría ocupado y el doncel no le estorbaría a él, Harry. Ya había perdido más tiempo del que disponía pensando en el doncel. Haría que descubrieran su identidad y lo mandaría a su propia casa. Visto le permitiría concentrarse en su castillo, del que no debió de haberse alejado. Maldito fuera Dudley.

Soltando una palabrota, salió de la habitación. 

* * *

Hola, lamento mucho la demora, pero la escuela me tenía asfixiada, pero ahora si ya estoy libre y voy a poder subir los siguientes capítulos.

Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a aquellos que están siguiendo esta historia y también a La pooh, muchas gracias eres mi primer review.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

Draco despertó sintiendo que alguien tiraba de sus prendas. Las sirvientas de lord Charlus resultaban muy diligentes, pero no le hacía falta quitarse la ropa. Podía volver tranquilamente al olvido con la ropa puesta. Y eso mismo pretendía hacer, pero sin sumirse de nuevo en ese horrible sueño. ¡Qué pesadilla! Canes ladrando, hombres con espadas, castillos y caballos y silbidos. Quizá debiera dejar de comer tanto chocolate. ¿Quién sabía qué efectos negativos tenía en los sueños?

Apartó las molestas manos y trató de cobijarse mejor con el edredón a florecitas verdes y amarillas.

—Tengo que dormir más —murmuró—. ¡Que terrible pesadilla!

Una risa apagada le contestó, seguida por algo que sonaba increíblemente a: —Ya te daré yo algo con qué soñar, maligno ser de la hierba.

Draco frunció el entrecejo. No era la voz de la almidonada ama de llaves de Charlus. Bruscamente, acabó de despertarse. Era de mañana, de esto se dio cuenta enseguida, porque la ventana a su izquierda estaba abierta y una brisa del Antártico soplaba sobre ella, sin el impedimento de los postigos. O quizá sentía frío porque le habían desatado la túnica de cintura para arriba, dejando expuesta una buena parte de su cuerpo.

Miró hacia la derecha y vio a un hombre de pie; llevaba únicamente una camisa. Bajó la mirada. Al parecer la brisa ártica no lo afectaba, ni tampoco, por lo visto, la embriaguez, aunque su aliento casi le hizo perder el conocimiento.

Alzó los ojos y se percató de que ya antes había visto esa nariz.

No sabía si seguía dormido o si había cruzado la zona desconocida. Frenético miró alrededor, pero Rod Serling no asomaba por ninguno de los deshilachados tapices.

¡Maldición! Tenía problemas.

Sin darle tiempo a reflexionar más a fondo, el tipo huraño y excitado se abalanzó sobre él, que rodó sobre sí mismo a fin de evitarlo; y lo habría logrado, si el tipo no le hubiese tirado nuevamente del cabello.

—¡Ay! —Draco se los apretó para que no le doliera tanto—. ¡De veras odio que me hagan eso!

—¡Pero te gustará lo que viene ahora! —dijo el tipo, convencido, y lo arrastró hacia él.

Draco trató de darle un golpe que lo debilitara, pero lo único que consiguió fue un bofetón que le hizo oír resquebrajadas campanas de iglesia.

Una cosa era segura, había tenido mejores mañanas.

A continuación se encontró boca arriba; el puño del hombre, que se hallaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él, se dirigía directamente hacia su cara. Se la cubrió con los brazos, encogiéndose. Nunca nadie lo había golpeado, pero tenía la sensación de que a partir de ahora ya no podría decir lo mismo.

Aguardó.

El golpe no llegó.

De repente el peso del hombre desapareció. Abrió los ojos a tiempo para verlo volar, chocar contra la pared, desplomarse en el suelo y observar aturdido, a quien lo había dejado en esas condiciones.

Sin pensárselo siquiera, Draco rodó sobre sí mismo y se bajó de la cama. Había llegado a medio camino de la puerta antes de volverse para ver a la persona que lo había rescatado.

Era él. El que silbaba a los caballos. Tal vez no fuese un sueño. O eso, o estaba atrapado en el sueño, atrapado para siempre jamás con personas a las que no deseaba llegar a conocer mejor.

Vaciló, con la mano en la puerta, y observó cómo el que lo había rescatado levantaba violentamente al que lo había despertado, le propinaba un puñetazo, dejando que se desplomara de nuevo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Entonces el hombre se volvió hacia él. Su expresión no era menos seria que la noche anterior; de hecho, parecía aún más disgustado qué anoche, si es que eso era posible.

—Estoy seguro —dijo, pronunciando claramente las palabras— de que vais a traerme más problemas de los que os merecéis.

Otra vez ese acento raro. Por suerte, su tono contrariado le permitió entender el mensaje.

Más al darse cuenta de lo que decía, hizo una mueca. Bien, ahora ya sabía a qué atenerse con ese hombre que lo había raptado y rescatado, y, al saberlo, se sintió libre. Le dirigió lo que esperaba fuese su mejor sonrisa.

—Le agradezco el rescate. Porque me estaba rescatando, ¿verdad?

La expresión del hombre se volvió más arisca. Vaya, carecía de sentido del humor. Draco se dijo que debería recordarlo en el futuro, caso de tener la mala suerte de toparse con él otra vez.

Al advertir que la túnica seguía abierta, tiró de los tirantes con firmeza, se hizo un doble lazo y se frotó las manos con aire expectante.

—Bien, ya me voy —anunció, como si de veras debiera marcharse—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Y adónde iréis, señor?

Tras una pausa, Draco contestó:

—¿A casa?

—Y eso está en... No —Harry alzó una mano a modo de advertencia—, no tengo tiempo para esto. Venid conmigo y se lo contaréis a mi primo Neville. Seguro que tiene más aguante que yo.

Sí, claro. Como si pensara ir con él adónde quiera que quisiera llevarlo. Cuadro los hombros y se esforzó por parecer confiado.

—Creo que me quedaré, pero gracias.

El hombre miró al tipo desagradable que lo había despertado y que en ese momento se hallaba todavía en el suelo, y volvió a mirarlo a él.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Draco —. Probablemente no me quede aquí mismo, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya con usted. Tiene que haber un camino cerca de aquí. Lo encontraré y echaré a andar.

—Entonces, milord, caminaréis mucho tiempo porque sin duda hay poco por aquí que os gustaría. —Dicho esto, Harry giró sobre los talones y salió.

No parecía muy prometedor, pensó Draco, pero ¿cómo saber si le decía la verdad? Tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos y si tenía razón en cuanto a las distancias, pues tomaría prestado un caballo.

Se apresuró a alcanzarlo. A duras penas lo siguió por la estrecha y circular escalera que le hizo recordar lo difícil que resultaba bajar por las del castillo de lord Charlus. Lo escalones de ésta, sin embargo, estaban mucho mejor conservados y los siglos de pisadas no los habían desgastado.

Esta constatación lo obligó a pararse en seco en el último escalón.

La escalera estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Respiró hondo e hizo acopio de sus últimas reservas de sentido común. No podía estarlo, porque si era nueva, él se habría adentrado en otro siglo y eso, bien lo sabía, era imposible. Sin duda se sentía un poco alterado porque el castillo parecía hallarse en el mismo lugar donde acababa de dejar la mansión de lord Charlus. Pero quizá se había desorientado en la bruma. Sí, eso era. Se había equivocado al creer que el de lord Charlus era el único castillo en kilómetros a la redonda y, siendo estadounidense, no estaba acostumbrado a las distancias inglesas. Eso era, sufría un ligero choque cultural.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, se reafirmó en su decisión de tomar prestado un caballo e ir al pueblo en busca de un teléfono.

La escalera se abría de repente en un enorme vestíbulo. Draco se detuvo, tambaleante, y se recordó que debía respirar hondo y evitar, como fuera, perder la cabeza.

Este parecía un auténtico castillo medieval, tan auténtico que le dieron ganas de vomitar. Había escuchado al guía turístico de lord Charlus describir las supuestas condiciones de la Inglaterra medieval. Se había burlado para sus adentros de la idea de que los suelos estuviesen cubiertos de paja pútrida, de que encima y debajo de las mesas, los restos de comida se estuviesen pudriendo, y de que el olor a sudor, perro y orina impregnara el ambiente. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que un lugar apestara tanto o se pareciese tanto a un chiquero como lo que el guía había descrito.

Sin embargo, justamente a eso se enfrentaban sus sentidos.

Experimentó una sensación muy mala, y no creía que se debiera a la sobrecarga olfativa.

—¿No es a lo que estáis acostumbrado?

Acertó a mirar al hombre que se había detenido y lo miraba a su vez. Sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

—¿Vuestro castillo está más cuidado?

En esta ocasión no pudo ni siquiera mover la cabeza.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino. Draco no perdió tiempo y lo siguió. No le apetecía en absoluto que lo dejara en este lugar, por muy recientes que parecieran los escalones.

El hombre se detuvo en el patio y Draco lo hizo justo detrás de él. Sabía que pecaba de mala educación al observar a los hombres, pero no era capaz de evitarlo, O bien se encontraba en Hollywood, o bien su fantasía tenía una increíble vida propia. Habría una docena de hombres montados a caballo, cubiertos de armadura de malla, cubierta a su vez por unos abrigos que parecían túnicas, y en el brazo llevaban un animal que asemejaba un cruce entre águila y león. De las profundidades de su mente frenética surgió un único recuerdo trivial de una clase de historia. Era un grifón. De aspecto nada agradable. Por alguna razón, no le sorprendió encontrarlo aquí, y esto tenía mucho que ver con la cicatriz en la frente del hombre que lo había rescatado, cuyo grifón era negro como la noche y de ojos rojos como la sangre. Draco tuvo la impresión de que, de tanto haberlo visto, el hombre sabía más de este color de lo que le convenía.

Despertó de este estupor heráldico a tiempo de ver que se aproximaba a él con expresión fieramente ceñuda. Estupendo. ¿Ahora, cuál era el problema? No resultaba nada fácil devolver una mirada hosca a un hombre con armadura que le sacaba varios centímetros, pero decidió que poco perdería con intentarlo.

Estaba buscando algo duro que decirle cuando él le echó una gruesa capa sobre los hombros y se la cerró en la garganta con un pesado broche de metal.

Durante un breve momento, lo miró a los ojos tormentosos y experimentó un escalofrío.

Era un gesto de caballerosidad, aunque oxidada, pero caballerosidad.

Por alguna razón se le antojó uno de los gestos más íntimos que hubiesen tenido con él y le costaba creer que quien lo hacía fuera el hombre contumaz frente a él.

A todas luces él pensó lo mismo, pues dio un paso atrás y dejó caer las manos a los lados.

—Me imagino que podéis montar solo —declaró, cortante.

El momento desapareció con la misma rapidez con que había llegado y Draco volvió, agradecido y sobresaltado, a la realidad. Un caballo. Qué bien. Con un caballo podría cubrir una distancia mucho mayor que a pie. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Al menos me evitará otra caída —gruñó Harry. Hizo una señal a un muchacho que trajo un enorme caballo negro tan alto como el que había deseado. El hombre arqueó una ceja desafiante—. ¿Podréis dominar a éste?

—No hay problema —contestó el, con la esperanza de que fuera verdad.

Empezó a subir la pierna sobre la silla antes de sentir que unas fuertes manos lo cogían de la cintura y lo levantaban. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de darle las gracias, pues ya se estaba alejando y dando órdenes a gritos.

Por lo visto, se trataba de un grupo bien entrenado, que lo siguió de inmediato por el patio interior del castillo, salió y cruzó detrás de él el puente levadizo.

Draco se esforzó por no ver los alrededores. Se prometió que prestaría atención en cuanto llegaran a un paisaje más... ¿cómo decirlo?.., más pulido, y se concentró en controlar a su montura y mantener el paso de los demás.

No pensó en el hecho de que nada parecía familiar.

—Buen día tengáis, milord.

Draco miró a la derecha y vio a un jovencito que había venido a montar a su lado y que lo observaba con aire expectante.

—Oh, eh, sí. Igualmente.

—Soy Neville Dursley. Mi primo me ha pedido que os interrogue y averigüe vuestros orígenes.

—¿Tu primo?

Con la cabeza Neville señaló al frente.

—Lo Conocéis, claro. Es Harry, señor de Burwyck-on-the-Sea.

En ese instante, el mundo de Draco se paralizó. O acaso fuese él el que se había quedado paralizado. Su caballo seguía moviéndose. El de Neville también. De hecho, sospechaba que el grupo entero continuaba moviéndose, y, sin embargo, la escena entera quedó congelada, plasmada en un extraño cuadro.

¿Harry, de Burwyck-on-the-Sea? ¿El mismo Harry de quien había hablado el guía turístico?

Respiró hondo.

Imposible.

Y entonces le llegó la explicación. Soltó una risita, casi mareado por la sensación de alivio. Obviamente se trataba de una puesta en escena llevada a cabo por alguna sociedad de interpretación medieval. Lord Charlus no había escatimado en gastos y esfuerzos para que vinieran a su casa y pusieran a sus invitados en un estado de ánimo nada moderno. Probablemente tuviera un primo llamado Harry que era conde de Burwyck-on-the-sea. Acaso, apiadándose de el por tener que aguantar a Cormac, lo había escogido como su primera víct... no, su primer participante.

No tenía sentido no seguirles la corriente. No quería que lo acusaran de ser desagradecido. Así pues, miró a Neville, o quienquiera que fuera, y esbozó una sonrisa que esperaba no pareciera condescendiente.

—Claro que sí —contestó y asintió con la cabeza—. Tú eres Neville, él es Harry, y me la estoy pasando en grande. ¿Adónde vamos?

—A casa, claro.

El jovencito parecía algo confundido, pero Draco lo achacó a que era varón, de unos dieciséis años y muy necesitado de un baño. Eso bastaba para confundir a cualquiera.

—¿Y tu casa está en Burwyck-on-the-Sea? —preguntó.

Probablemente tuvieran un autobús turístico esperando para llevarlo de vuelta a casa de Charlus. La idea de ir a Burwyck-on-the-Sea a caballo resultaba un tanto estrambótica, pero aguantaría. Ya antes había montado a caballo. No estaba muy seguro de cómo encajaba lo ocurrido esa mañana al despertarse, pero podría quejarse con la gerencia cuando encontrara la oportunidad.

—¿Dónde, si no? —inquirió Neville, aún más desconcertado que antes.

—Tienes razón. —Draco le tendió la mano—. Soy Draco Malfoy. Mucho gusto en conocerte.

Él miró la mano como si no supiera qué hacer con ella, y Draco la bajó para no abochornarlo más.

—¿De dónde venís, entonces? —quiso saber Neville.

—De casa de lord Charlus, claro.

Que fuese una puesta en escena medieval o no, no tenía sentido divulgar más de lo preciso.

Al parecer, su anuncio tuvo mayor impacto del que esperaba, pues los ojos de Neville se abrieron de par en par y se le aflojo la mandíbula.

—¿Charles? —La pregunta salió con una vocecita.

—Sí, Charlus. —Draco se preguntó por qué el nombre le causaba tanta alarma— Llevo un par de semanas en su casa.

Este anuncio no mejoró la situación.

—Pues me invitó —declaró, un poco a la defensiva.

Aunque fuese como acompañante de un invitado, también estaba invitado.

—Santo cielo, sois familia del rey Charles —exclamó Neville, asombrado.

¿Del rey? Pues si querían que fuera rey, allá ellos. Acaso lord Charlus tuviera problemas con su ego y este título se incluyera en el contrato para tranquilizarlo.

—Si ese es el título que quieres darle —dijo Draco con cara tan seria como pudo—, adelante.

—Entonces debéis ser un pariente muy cercano, si habláis de él con tanta familiaridad.

—De hecho, acabo de conocerlo —le confió Draco. Observó al Jovencito y se preguntó hasta qué punto le habían lavado el cerebro— Mira —agregó en voz baja—, en realidad no es el rey, no es más que un lord. No sé quién te ha dicho que era rey, pero yo, en tu lugar, no me lo creería.

A todas luces habían hecho un buen trabajo con el lavado de cerebro, pues Neville lo miró como si acabara de decirle que el sol iba a pasar de amarillo a rosa fucsia con lunares turquesas. Tragó en seco un par de veces y permaneció quieto. Sin embargo, tras volver a tragar en seco, Sonrió.

—Os habéis golpeado la cabeza, ¿verdad?

—Pues, ahora que lo mencionas...

—He oído hablar de hombres que olvidan las cosas después de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

—Supongo que ocurre a veces —convino Draco.

Su expresión de alivio sería difícil de superar, pensó.

—Entonces os instruiré en cómo comportaros —sugirió Neville dándose aires—, para que no volváis a confundir a nuestro señor con otra persona. Y así quizá podamos descubrir vuestro verdadero origen y mandaros a vuestra casa para que no nos molestéis más.

El hecho de que no lo molestara su propia rudeza no dejó en Draco la menor duda de que eran palabras de «Harry».

—Buena idea. ¿Por qué no me hablas de todo lo que está pasando actualmente?

—Encantado. —El tono de Neville adquirió un deje pedante—. Charles, el hijo de John sin Tierra, ocupa ahora el trono. Como sabéis, hace unos treinta años que ocupa el trono. Es todo un constructor, pero no estoy seguro de que a mucha gente le guste el camino que ha escogido para el país. A mi padre nunca le gustó, y supongo que a Harry tampoco.

Una cosa se podía decir a favor del muchacho, y es que resultaba convincente en cuanto a los detalles históricos. Hablaba como el guía turístico de lord Charlus.

—Muy interesante. Continúa.

—Me imagino que los otros nobles tampoco sienten mucho cariño por el rey — prosiguió Neville—, aunque supongo que en cuanto lleguemos a casa, lo que pasa alrededor importará menos.., al menos para mí.

—Cuando hablas de casa te refieres a Burwyck-on-the-Sea —sugirió Draco.

—Sí —respondió Neville con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Veréis, yo nací allí, pero mi padre me mandó con mi hermano Dudley cuando era muy pequeñito. Mi señor padre murió hace tres años, y yo creía que Harry vendría a buscarme antes, pero tiene otras preocupaciones.

Draco experimentó el repentino impulso de dar a Harry un puntapié en el trasero. Entonces se acordó que no era más que una interpretación y esbozó una sonrisilla. El chico era buen actor, a cada cual lo suyo. Casi lo había convencido.

—Alabados sean todos los santos. ¡Ya no hay menester que viva con Dudley! — Neville sonrió a modo de disculpa—. El castillo de Dudley apesta a chiquero, lo confieso, os prometo que se estará mejor en casa.

—¿Así que estás contento de irte con tu primo?

—Claro. —Nada más pronunciar la palabra, su expresión se tornó desolada—. Me temo que él no está tan contento como yo. Es un lord importante, milord, y tiene muchas ocupaciones. Pero juro que no le causaré problemas. Soy hábil con las armas y no lo estorbare.

—Estoy seguro de que al final cambiará de opinión. —Como la mente de Draco acababa de captar algo que Neville había dicho, preguntó—: ¿Quién dijiste que era rey ahora?

Neville le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—Charles, milord, vuestro pariente.

Y dale con eso. Draco contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y en qué año estaríamos?

—En el año de gracia de 1260, milord. Y para mí—añadió Neville con una sonrisa radiante— es un año muy bueno, es el año de mi liberación.

¿De Dudley o del manicomio local? Pese a que tenía la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, Draco se sintió incapaz de expresarla en voz alta. Miró alrededor y trató de encajar lo que sabía que era verídico con la fantasía que Neville había tejido. ¿1260?

¿Y qué más?

Pero puede que esté tan flipado con lo que sea que hayan puesto en el cacao caliente que tomo ayer por la mañana, que estoy casi dispuesto a seguir la corriente de esta jerigonza medieval —se dijo, medio frenético.

—Lord Draco, ¿os sentís mal? Estáis muy pálido. Se lo diré a Harry...

—No —lo interrumpió el—. No lo molestemos. Me pondré bien, créeme.

En cuanto contenga la histeria —añadió para sí mismo. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, había visto la trilogía de Volver al futuro y le había encantado. De acuerdo, había leído un montón de libros sobre los viajes a través del tiempo, sí. ¿Y qué? Eso no significaba que le estuviera ocurriendo a él. Imposible que le ocurriese. No podía encontrarse atrapado en un lugar sin teléfonos, sin comida rápida, sin... sin Bruckner

¡Qué horror, sin música! Estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar. Sin Brahms y sin Rachmaninoff. Ni siquiera habían nacido. Atrapado con esos cantos gregorianos que no soportaba ¡Vamos, ni siquiera Bach existía todavía!

Unos dedos fuertes le rodearon el antebrazo y lo zarandearon.

—¿Vais a desmayaros? —preguntó una voz áspera.

Draco miró a un lado. Harry, el supuesto señor de Burwyck on-the-Sea, se hallaba allí, por lo visto nada contento con él. ¿Sería el mismo Harry que no quería perderse la vista del mar? Empezaba a lamentar haber prestado tanta atención al guía turístico.

—Milord, ¿vais a desmayaros? —insistió Harry y lo zarandeó de nuevo.

—No. No me desmayaré. —La voz de Draco pareció un graznido.

—Bien. Nos esperan tres arduos días a caballo y no quiero que nos retraséis. ¡Neville!

—Sí, mi Señor. —Neville irguió los hombros.

—Si se desmaya, sácalo del lodo y alcánzanos como puedas.

—¡Por supuesto, mi señor!

Con esto, Harry azuzó su caballo y fue a colocarse nuevamente al frente de sus hombres. A Draco no le cabía en la cabeza que este hombre fuese lo bastante profundo para que le importara la vista del mar.

—Estoy soñando —comentó. —Esto no es más que una pesadilla. Pronto despertaré y me daré cuenta de que ha sido una alucinación provocada por sándwiches de pepino en mal estado. Luego demandaré a lord Charlus por daños y perjuicios y me compraré un Steinway de cola y una casa lo bastante espaciosa para que quepa en ella.

Neville lo observó como si acabaran de crecerle cuernos.

—Y nunca más pediré un deseo a un cuerpo astral —agregó el joven.

El chico se persignó, se apartó de él y lo dejó contemplando el paisaje, que parecía más medieval por momentos.

Por otro lado, pensó Draco, acaso hiciera falta pedir más deseos. Cerró los ojos e hizo precisamente eso.

Sin embargo, algo le decía que no tendría más éxito que antes.

* * *

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

De pie en el borde de su campamento, Harry contemplaba con satisfacción la vista que se extendía ante sus ojos. Esto era lo que él entendía, la virilidad que suponía sentarse en torno a una hoguera e intercambiar relatos de gloria en la guerra, afilar las armas, levantarse cuando a uno le tocaba recorrer el perímetro del campamento por si se presentaba el enemigo. Sí, era una buena existencia ésta, y se sentía orgulloso de formar parte de ella. Examinó a los hombres que había traído consigo y se alegró al ver que cumplían sus deberes con precisión y cuidado.

Bueno, casi todos.

No deseaba mirar al puñado de hombres que no se ajustaban al molde, aunque le costaba no hacerlo. Después de todo, eran los miembros de su guardia personal.

Observó a su capitán, Ronald Weasley, que afilaba, cabizbajo, su espada. Harry sospechó que aunque no fuera una posición muy cómoda, el hombre hacía lo posible por no hacer caso a los dos que discutían por encima de su cabeza. Quizá esta costumbre se debiera a que era el menor de una extensa familia de vasallos de Burwyck-on-the-Sea. A temprana edad, Ronald había ido a servir al tío de Harry, huyendo de casa y de la falta de perspectivas. A Harry se le antojaba una pena, pero uno hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

Ronald tenía pocas esperanzas de ganarse una buena comida cuando, muchos años más tarde, Harry lo encontró de nuevo en el continente. Con una sola mirada a su habilidad como espadachín, le ofreció un puesto en su guardia, un puesto que no humillaría a un hijo menor y Ronald lo aceptó sin vacilar. Harry nunca lo lamento. Ron era un buen soldado y un amigo leal, además de ser capaz de pasar por alto las tonterías que se hacían a su alrededor. Como, por ejemplo, la locura actual.

Harry echó una mirada disgustada al que estaba a la derecha de Ron. Seamus Finnigan era hijo de un hombre que había pertenecido a la guardia de la reina Eleanor. Harry se había topado con Seamus cuando éste trataba de defenderse de una docena de hombres a los que había ofendido en una taberna en el sur de Francia. Al parecer, estaba convencido de que los meridionales eran incapaces de hacer la corte tan bien como los nacidos al norte de París, y no se abstenía de decírselo a cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo. Para su mala suerte, en esta ocasión no había logrado convencer a su público y el vaso se colmó cuando intentó enseñarles cómo componer un poema galante. Harry se había unido a la reyerta, pero pronto averiguó que Seamus luchaba mucho mejor que cantaba.

Ahora, en el campamento, no se molestó en interrumpir la diatriba. De todos modos, Seamus no se habría fijado. No había modo de callarlo cuando decidía enseñar a quienes lo rodeaban las sutilezas del galanteo.

—Y yo digo que es la pierna izquierda la que se estira cuando se hace una reverencia a una dama —insistió en ese momento—. ¡No la derecha!

—No, es la derecha, bobo...

—¡La izquierda, idiota! Así, si tienes que desenfundar tu espada e instruir a otro sobre el comportamiento galante, podrás guardar el equilibrio.

Seamus se puso en pie para demostrarlo; de paso dio a su desafortunado alumno un buen golpe en la cara con el arma que blandía.

Harry se volvió hacia el hombre que, tumbado en el suelo, se esforzaba por no chillar. Si bien Dean Thomas era de pocas palabras, era muy bueno con toda clase de armas, aunque menos con el ingenio, razón por la cual se dejaba arrastrar a menudo en esta clase de discusiones. Por otro lado, quizá fuera su rostro poco agraciado lo que le impulsaba a tratar de aprender a comportarse bien. Seguro que nunca encantaría a una mujer si no conocía el arte del galanteo.

También Blaise Zabini, el último miembro de la guardia de Harry, afilaba su equipo guerrero junto a Ron. Al ver cómo trabajaba un instrumento de tortura con aspecto letal, Harry se alegró nuevamente de no haber sido nunca el receptor de sus atenciones.

Torturaba como ninguno, aunque a Harry no le hacía mucha falta esta capacidad, pues la amenaza solía bastar, y se alegraba de tenerla a su disposición. A diferencia del señor anterior de Blaise, Harry lo mantenía bien provisto de pastelitos, un precio que a Harry se le antojaba muy bajo para asegurarse su lealtad.

Observó a su reducido grupo y disfrutó de la satisfacción que le proporcionaba. Pese a sus insignificantes debilidades, eran todos buenos guerreros. Hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Esta era la vista a la que estaba acostumbrado y con la que se sentía en su elemento.

No obstante, por alguna razón, ahora no se sentía muy a gusto. Algo no andaba bien, había algo fuera de lugar, algo que no pertenecía al ordenado mundo de hombres y caballos. Se paseó por el campamento, se paró en seco y miró hacia abajo. Allí estaba, sentado en el suelo, temblando pese a estar envuelto en la capa del propio Harry. Debía reconocer que cuando lo miraba, también él temblaba, se estremecía.

Pariente del rey. ¿Por qué sería que no le sorprendía?

Una vez que lo hubo convencido de que el muchacho no podía ser un poseso y que el golpe en la cabeza sin duda lo había confundido, había interrogado a Neville a fondo. Su primo le había dicho que él venía de una aldea llamada Edmonds, que era pariente del rey y que, aparte de esto, no le había revelado ningún detalle íntimo.

Harry reflexionó un rato más sobre la condición de noble del joven. En realidad, su parentesco con el rey le facilitaba la tarea, pues se rumoreaba que Charles vendría el mes siguiente. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era alimentarlo, mantenerlo relativamente contento, y entregárselo al rey en cuanto éste llegara. Quizá el monarca considerara que le había prestado un servicio y le concediera un favor.

Mas el único regalo que se le antojaba era que lo dejaran disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad.

No recibiría nada, sin embargo, si ofendía al pariente del rey Charles. Ciertamente, no parecía muy cómodo, situación que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Por todos los santos, no tenía tiempo para satisfacer los caprichos de un doncel durante un mes entero. Además, debía hallar el modo de esconder sus víveres a fin de alimentar a su guarnición en invierno, puesto que estaba seguro de que al llegar, Charles y su corte vaciarían de su despensa todo lo que estuviera a la vista. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Miró al objeto de su actual disgusto y volvió a fruncir el entrecejo. No se le veía más que la cara. Neville, sentado a su lado, engullía la comida tan rápido como le era posible. Al parecer, había decidido que el que Draco hubiese perdido la cordura no significaba que no pudiese disfrutar de sus bellos rasgos. O eso o le sería más fácil robarle comida a él que a otra persona. No cabía duda de que el joven no comía, cosa que normalmente no habría preocupado a Harry, pero que ahora supondría un retraso.

Se agachó a su lado, lo cogió de la barbilla y le hizo girar la cabeza hacia él. —Necesitáis comer. Estáis muy pálido.

—Estoy muy bien —espetó Draco.

A Harry lo sorprendió desagradablemente su tono. El doncel no se mostraba tan humilde como debiera, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Acaso no lo había salvado? En su opinión, se merecía al menos un poco de gratitud.

—No lo parecéis —replicó.

—He sufrido unas cuantas sorpresas, hoy. No los retrasaré, si es eso lo que le preocupa.

Si bien la respuesta era adecuada, no le agradó su tono. A todas luces, su padre no le había enseñado su lugar. Daba igual que fuese, supuestamente, pariente del rey. Harry era un lord por derecho propio, y poseía varios castillos, aunque prefería no pensar en la condición de éstos, cosa que, de todos modos, no venía al cuento ahora. Se merecía un poco de respeto.

—Harry, acuérdate —lo conminó Neville, dándose un golpecito en la cabeza con un dedo a modo de recordatorio.

Aunque eso no excusara tanta insolencia, acaso Neville tuviese razón. Harry miró a Draco y quiso oír de sus propios labios que había sufrido algún tipo de herida que lo había confundido.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó.

Él le devolvió la mirada y la desolación en sus ojos lo dejó momentáneamente aturdido. Reconoció enseguida el sentimiento. Claro, el mozo había perdido mucho. No sabía si entre lo perdido estaba la memoria, pero no cabía duda de que había perdido algo muy querido.

¿Un hombre?

El pensamiento le pasó por la mente antes de poder detenerlo, pero reprimió el impulso de meditar al respecto. A él le daba igual que suspirara por algún idiota. Lo único que importaba era que comiera a fin de no suponer una carga en el viaje. Tratar de hacer las paces con Dudley había sido una tontería y no pensaba volver a abandonar su castillo para algo tan estúpido. Sí, el viaje no había sido más que una molestia desde que saliera de Burwyck-on-the-Sea bajo una lluvia torrencial hasta que una repentina oleada de caballerosidad, semejante a la náusea, lo había obligado a salvar a un fastidioso chico de las garras de los perros de Dudley. Debió de haber dejado que se lo comieran.

Evocó el momento en que lo encontró en los campos de Dudley y se planteó otra pregunta inquietante. ¿Cómo había llegado allí, a solas y sin equipaje? ¿Se habría separado de sus compañeros para perderse después, o es que éstos lo habían abandonado? Y de ser esto último, ¿sería porque estaba chiflado?

¿O acaso era, como alegaba Dudley, un hada? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Por todos los santos, él sí que rayaba en la demencia. Lo más probable era que se hubiese perdido y él había empeorado su situación al hacer que cayera del caballo. Lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarse de que se alimentara hasta que Charles llegara, momento en que habría acabado su misión.

Cogió una manzana del montón de Neville y sin reparos le puso a Draco la fruta en la mano que le obligó a sacar de la capa.

—Comed. Si estáis débil me retrasaréis y no tengo tiempo.

—No tengo hambre.

—No me importa. Comed, no me provoquéis más.

—¡No soy su criado para que me diga qué tengo que hacer!

—Me sois menos útil que un criado —le respondió Harry con franqueza—. Un criado me obedecería sin rechistar. Descartad vuestras bobas penas de doncel y obedecedme. No dejaré que vuestras triviales preocupaciones me impidan llegar a casa lo más pronto posible.

—¿Triviales? —repitió Draco, y en sus ojos abiertos de par en par brilló el dolor.

—Sí, triviales —insistió Harry, implacable— como todas las preocupaciones de donceles y mujeres.

El abrió la boca, dispuesto a protestar, pero la cerró de golpe. Cogió a Neville un pedazo de pan y un trozo de queso, pasando por alto el aire desamparado del muchacho, y dio un violento mordisco a la manzana.

—¿Sabes lo que eres? —preguntó a Harry entre un mordisco y otro, tan indignado que lo tuteó.

Éste observó el fuego en sus ojos y se sintió ligeramente aliviado. Lo que menos necesitaba era tener que vérselas con un doncel sollozante. No es que estuviera acostumbrado a vérselas con donceles fuera de un dormitorio, pero supuso que, si no le quedaba más remedio, más valía que el mozo poseyera una lengua un tanto mordaz.

Por otro lado, quizá conviniera más volver a desear que fuese humilde y de trato fácil, pues sin duda sería más fácil de asustar.

De repente tuvo ganas de levantar las manos a modo de renuncia y regresar a la seguridad de su puesto de vigía. No tenía idea de cómo prefería que fuera el mozo y le irritó este estúpido debate interno. Su rostro bonito le daba igual, como tampoco le importaba el fuego de sus ojos. Tenía un maldito castillo que construir y no podía perder el tiempo con un idiota que se había separado de su grupo y se había adentrado en los campos de Dudley.

—Un mes —rezongó—, puedo aguantarlo un mes.

—¿Y bien? —Insistió Draco—. ¿No quieres saberlo?

Harry se imaginó que no le agradaría, aunque no tenía sentido dejar que pensara que tenía miedo de oír la opinión que tenía de su carácter.

—¿Qué soy? —inquirió, renuente.

—Un machista.

Machista. Una palabra que no había oído antes, aunque se preciaba de haber aprendido mucho en sus viajes. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Un machista?

Él asintió con la cabeza y dio otro mordisco a la fruta. Harry se alegró de que no le hubiese mordido el trasero.

—Sí —contestó, a la vez que decidía fingir que conocía el término—. Lo soy y haríais bien en recordarlo.

—No creo que pudiera olvidarlo, aunque quisiera.

Algo le decía a Harry que machista no era un halago, y, desgarrado entre la necesidad de reconocer su estupidez y la de salvar su prestigio, se alejó. El chico estaba comiendo y él había ganado la batalla.

Permaneció lo más alejado posible hasta que la mayoría de sus hombres se hubiesen acomodado para dormir. No habían encendido ninguna hoguera, y, aunque el calor que ésta hubiera proporcionado habría resultado agradable, también hubiese podido atraer flechas no deseadas en la espalda. No valía la pena cambiar la vida por la comodidad.

Se puso en pie y echó a andar sin destino preciso. Irritado, se encontró de nuevo frente a Draco, que seguía temblando bajo la capa.

Neville dormía pacíficamente a su lado. Sin pensárselo, Harry le quitó la manta a su primo, quien despertó maldiciendo y se apresuró a callarse, tumbarse y mirar a Harry boquiabierto.

Harry no hizo caso de su mirada, que contenía algo muy cercano a un reproche, y cubrió a Draco con la manta. No se quedó para ver si le servía de algo. El solo esfuerzo de cuidarlo lo había irritado.

Nadie se había molestado mucho para proporcionarle comodidades a él, ¿por qué habría de preocuparse él por otra persona? Dos vueltas en torno al campamento sólo lo llevaron de vuelta a donde había empezado. Miró a Draco y evocó la desolación que había descubierto en sus ojos por la tarde. Había perdido algo muy querido y, a pesar de sí mismo, esto lo hizo sentirse muy próximo a él.

Él había perdido la inocencia y toda esperanza de experimentar júbilo. No sabía lo que él había perdido, pero tenía la sensación de que, cuando lo supiera, se le antojaría algo grave.

El pensamiento lo obligó a pararse en seco. ¡Como si estuviera dispuesto a interrogarlo! Sin embargo, la idea le pareció casi irresistible. Después de todo, tendría que cuidarlo casi un mes. ¿Por qué no divertirse un poco después de un día largo y laborioso?

Se sentó en el suelo al lado del joven, que seguía temblando. Harry le dio la manta que se había reservado para sí mismo y de cuyo calor podía pasar. Por razones que prefería no recordar, de joven había dormido muchas noches sin capa. El solo recuerdo del pozo de su tío le provocaba escalofríos.

Era un recuerdo que prefería dejar en el pasado. En la costa nada lo esperaba, aparte de su propio castillo parcialmente construido, donde sus recuerdos serían los que él mismo se labraría. Su tío ya no tenía ningún poder sobre él.

Aflojó los puños cuando se dio cuenta de que las uñas estaban a punto de hacerle sangrar las palmas de las manos.

* * *

Bueno tal vez le sorprenda pero estoy intentando compensar la espera.


	6. Chapter 5

Este es el último capítulo del día de hoy, hice un pequeño maratón del Capítulo 2 al 5, así que bueno si no los han leído les invito a ir.

También quiero darles un agradecimiento a aquellos que agregaron la historia en Favoritos, que la Siguen, y a ti lector anónimo también.

Bueno pues sin más que agregar por el momento les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Draco contempló la ancha espalda del caballero que iba delante de él. Se había aprendido de memoria todas las manchas en su pesada capa de lana. Gracias a que se había obligado a hacerlo, había evitado ponerse histérico el día anterior, y hoy la vida parecía mejor. Apenas si le interesaba averiguar cómo se la había manchado tanto. Tenía muchas otras cosas en las que pensar, ante todo cómo evitar caer en una profunda depresión, y había una razón muy sólida para temerlo, una que no necesitaba esforzarse por recordar.

Y esta era que, pese a la esperanza de encontrarse de nuevo en su cómoda cama en la mansión de lord Charlus, se había despertado entre dos personas que pertenecían a los mohosos libros que se encontraban entre los de historia medieval en la biblioteca pública.

Y la situación no había mejorado.

Hoy no había más teléfonos públicos en la carretera que ayer. No había visto nada que se asemejara, aunque fuera remotamente, a una ciudad. Unos cuantos grupos de burdas chozas, aquí y allá, sí, pero ninguna que pudiera alardear de algo tan común como un teléfono. Una pena, pues tenía planes para regañar a Charlus por haberlo hecho partícipe de tan asombrosa interpretación del medioevo.

Llorar se le había antojado un modo tan poco adecuado para expresar su angustia que se había contentado con temblar violentamente, y lo único que había conseguido con ello era un sermón de Harry Potter acerca de las debilidades en general. Pero también le había echado encima otra manta, y no estaba seguro de cuál Harry le caía menos en gracia: cuando no le hacía caso o cuando lo trataba como a un niño recalcitrante. Lo que sí le habría gustado era que le hubiese regalado un billete de ida a casa.

O sea, al siglo XXI, porque por más que deseara lo contrario, sabía que ya no podría ocultarse la verdad. Todos los hechos así lo indicaban.

Estaba atrapado.

En la Inglaterra medieval.

Con un hombre que no correspondía precisamente al ansiado príncipe azul.

Su madre estaría frenética. Draco se imaginó la escena en casa, cuando se suponía que debía hacerle su llamada telefónica semanal, ya de vuelta en Nueva York. Su abuela se encontraría en la cocina, cociendo o remendando, y su madre haciendo la limpieza y echando miradas periódicas al teléfono, como si con su sola voluntad pudiese hacerlo sonar.

Pero no sonaría.

A menos, claro, que Charlus hubiese telefoneado ya para dar cuenta de su desaparición.

Draco cerró los ojos y rezó para que el tiempo funcionara de manera distinta en distintos siglos y para hallarse en casa antes de que su madre recibiera esa llamada.

—¡Santo cielo!

Draco abrió los ojos para ver por qué la compañía se había detenido. En un acto reflejo tiró de las riendas de su caballo y miró a Neville, quien iba a su izquierda.

—¿Qué pasa?

Neville parecía desconcertado.

—Creo que estamos en casa. Pero no recuerdo que el muro exterior estuviera tan lejos de la torre del homenaje, y es mucho más alta de lo que recordaba.

—Puede que hayas olvidado cómo era la última vez que lo viste.

Neville le ofreció una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Quizá. —Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo—. ¿Os llega el olor del mar? Ay, por todos los santos, cómo lo he echado de menos.

A Draco no le llegaba mucho más que el olor combinado a sudor, cuero y caballos, pero no se molestó en comentarlo. Si Neville creía oler algo más, allá él con su fantasía. Se envolvió mejor en la capa y la manta de Harry y se preguntó si alguna vez entraría en calor. Parte del frío se debía al pánico reprimido, pero la mayor parte se debía al aire que lo rodeaba. Y, claro, al hecho de que acababa de pasar dos noches acampando al aire libre sin el equipo necesario, como, por ejemplo, una suite en el hotel Hilton más cercano.

Tenía la impresión de que iba a odiar la Inglaterra medieval aún más que el campamento de verano cuando era niño. Debía regresar a su época. A lo mejor si comenzaba a desear con toda su alma encontrar a un cerdo como Cormac, se vería lanzado de nuevo al año 2005. Por desgracia, no era capaz de entusiasmarse tanto por él como por el desconocido que lo valoraría tanto como a sí mismo. Y no es que ese deseo se hubiese cumplido. Harry Potter no dejaba de recordarle que no era otra cosa que un incordio del que se desharía con mucho gusto en cuanto pudiera.

Esto planteaba a Draco toda una nueva serie de problemas. La sola mención del nombre de Charlus había convencido a Harry y a Neville de que era prima del rey, y sus negativas se topaban con miradas escépticas y el dedo de Neville que hacía un gesto significativo en la sien. Empezaba a irritarlo. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era la posibilidad de tener que explicar al rey de Inglaterra, cuando los presentaran, por qué no lo conocía. Si no lo mandaba a la hoguera por brujería, probablemente lo arrojaría al calabozo y nunca regresaría a casa.

Mantenerse fuera de la vista del monarca figuraba entre su lista de prioridades, pero la encabezaba el regreso a casa. Sospechaba que para ello lo mejor sería volver al castillo de Dudley, mas al recordar su encuentro con él, no le apetecía en absoluto volver a verlo. No estaba seguro de cómo lo haría, pero tendría que regresar a su jardín sin que lo descubrieran. Para esto necesitaba planear y, probablemente, disponer de un disfraz.

Por eso seguía viajando con la compañía de Harry. Pasaría unos días en la casa de éste, pondría sus pensamientos en orden y formularía su plan. Al menos esa era la razón que se daba a sí mismo para continuar allí. No deseaba pensar demasiado en el hecho de que el aturdimiento le impedía hacer otra cosa que no fuera dejar que cargaran con él por toda Inglaterra, como un fardo.

La compañía emprendió el camino de nuevo y él siguió, aunque su primer impulso fuese el de galopar en otra dirección. Cuanto más se acercaban al muro, más le costaba respirar.

No era de sorprender que a Harry no le cayera bien Dudley. La muralla exterior de este castillo hacía que el de Dudley pareciera una vulgar imitación. Quienquiera que la hubiese construido pretendía que su tamaño mismo mantuviera a raya a los enemigos. Debía medir al menos nueve metros de alto. Miró hacia arriba y no se molestó en intentar cerrar la boca. Siguió así mientras cabalgaban debajo de un pesado rastrillo de metal, cuyas afiladas puntas inferiores lo obligaron a azuzar su montadura. No tenían ningunas ganas de que una de ellas lo atravesara.

El túnel era largo; entre cuatro metros y medio y seis metros. Esto significaba que... contuvo el aliento... ¿que los muros eran así de gruesos? Miró por encima del hombro cuando salieron del túnel. ¿Qué ejército podría aspirar a desmoronar tal protección? Se volvió hacia el frente y examinó el campo de tierra que se presentaba ante su vista. Vio a hombres participando en justas y a otros puliendo sus habilidades con el arco y la flecha. A su izquierda había varias toscas chozas, en cuyas puertas se arremolinaban algunas personas; unos perros se acercaron a los jinetes y éstos, soltando palabrotas, los apartaron a patadas. Draco no pudo sino observarlo todo, asombrado. La pobreza y las condiciones de vida resultaban sobrecogedoras. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry permitiera que su gente viviera así?

La muralla interior, aunque no tan alta como la exterior, era de una altura insólita, y, según se fijó al traspasar el umbral de la puerta, de un grosor igualmente insólito. Harry, obviamente, no tenía intenciones de dejar que unos merodeadores lo asesinaran en su cama.

El interior no era lo que esperaba. Si bien la historia medieval inglesa no era su fuerte, había visto ilustraciones de patios medievales y recordaba que estaban repletos de toda clase de interesantes edificios.

El patio interior de Harry se asemejaba más bien a una cantera. Un burdo edificio a su izquierda servía evidentemente de cuadra, pues hacia allí llevaban los hombres sus caballos. Aparte de esto, lo único interesante era unos enormes montones de piedras, y las chozas y tiendas pegadas a la muralla. Algo comestible parecía querer crecer en una parcela, si bien Draco dudaba que lo lograra.

Entonces levantó los ojos hacia una esquina del patio y sintió que algo, sin duda pavor, le atenazaba el pecho y le impedía respirar.

Era una torre redonda.

No es que el castillo no contara con torres en las otras tres esquinas, sino que ésta era mucho mayor y, pese a todo, no parecía fuera de lugar. Lo espeluznante era que sabía cómo se vería desde el mar.

Esa vista se la había presentado la pintura victoriana en la galería de Charlus.

Si hubiese conservado alguna duda de que no había viajado en el tiempo, la habría perdido en ese momento.

Los guardias de Harry habían desaparecido, dejándolo a solas sobre su caballo, en pleno patio. Sabía que debía desmontar, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Se le ocurrió que podía pedirle ayuda a Harry; sin embargo, al ver su expresión, decidió que lo que más le convenía era guardar silencio. Harry se acercaba a un joven que sostenía un mazo en la mano. Draco no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, pues no iba a gritarle a él.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —preguntó Harry a gritos.

El otro se encogió.

—Voy a empezar con la gran sala, mi...

—Eso ya lo veo, so necio. —Harry señaló algo que parecía enmarcar algo muy grande—. Eso se parece asombrosamente a madera.

Bien, su perspicacia no tenía igual, pensó Draco.

—Claro, milord. La sala se hará con...

—Con piedra —acabó por él Harry, a la vez que le clavaba un dedo en el pecho—. ¡Te dije que no quería madera! ¿Qué he de hacer para que quede claro? ¡Nada de madera!

—Pero no veo el problema —se apresuró a contestar el artesano—. Así se hace, milord.

—Sí, ¡así se hacía hace un siglo!

—Pero, milord Potter...

—La sala se hará con piedra. Por todos los santos, mozo, ¿no has visto la abadía de Seakirk? Está hecha de piedra, no de ramitas. Ahora, o construyes mi sala como yo ordeno, o recoges tus cosas y sales por mis puertas antes de que me ponga de peor humor.

El carpintero hizo una reverencia y se alejó corriendo, sin más comentarios. Draco desmontó poco a poco y sintió que casi lo tiraban por detrás. Recuperó el equilibrio y vio que Neville se detenía, con un resbalón, frente a su primo.

—¿Dónde está todo? —exclamó—. ¿Qué has hecho con el castillo? ¿Qué has hecho con todo?

La expresión en los ojos de Harry hizo que Draco diera un paso atrás. Se preguntó por qué no surtía el mismo efecto en el jovencito. Harry miró fríamente al menor.

—Lo eché todo a tierra.

Por el tono con que pronunció esas sencillas palabras, a Draco no le cupo duda de que le producían una gran satisfacción. La razón detrás de ésta era algo que no le apetecía descubrir.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —chilló Neville—. ¿Cómo pudiste arruinar mi hogar?

—Es mi hogar ahora. —Harry se encogió de hombros con parsimonia—. Si no te gusta, puedes irte. No me importa lo que hagas.

Neville retrocedió como si lo hubiese abofeteado, giró sobre los talones y echo a correr.

—Nev —le dijo Draco, horrorizado por lo que acababa de presenciar—, no hablaba en serio.

Durante dos días había visto cómo Neville miraba a Harry. Se notaba que lo adoraba.

—¿Cómo sabéis si hablo en serio?

La ráfaga helada que representó esa voz hizo que se sintiera desnudo. Se estremeció al volverse hacia Harry.

—Lo has herido.

—Como si me importara.

—¡Es un niño!

—Yo también lo fui y nadie... —Harry cerró la boca de golpe y lo miró airadamente—. Venid adentro conmigo. Con sólo veros me da frío.

Giró sobre los talones y se alejó. Draco se levantó la túnica y lo siguió a toda prisa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «yo también lo fui...»?

Harry se volvió tan deprisa que chocó con él y él se echó para atrás como si lo hubiese mordido. Draco lo miró a la cara y la furia que vio en ella lo hizo encogerse. La cicatriz resaltaba, blanca, en su frente.

—No es asunto vuestro —espetó entre dientes—. Vuestro deber es obedecer y guardar silencio. Si quiero que habléis, os lo ordenaré.

—¡No soy tu esclavo!

—Sois un doncel.

Dicho esto, el hombre siguió su camino. Draco observó cómo se alejaba, desgarrado entre el deseo de tomar otro camino y el de seguirlo para cantarle las cuarenta. Harry se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro. Con un breve ademán, le indicó que lo siguiera y Draco decidió hacerlo. Encontrar el modo de salir de la Inglaterra medieval resultaría mucho más fácil después de tomar un baño caliente, una comida caliente y calentarse unas horas frente a la chimenea.

Así pues, subió por una escalera curva detrás de Harry. Una estancia se abría al primer descansillo.

—La sala de audiencias —comentó él sin mirarlo y con un simple ademán.

Draco, demasiado ocupado tratando de seguir corriendo tras sus largas zancadas escaleras arriba, no tuvo tiempo de detenerse a verla. Llegaron a un descansillo con puertas a ambos lados y más peldaños ascendentes.

—A las almenas, por lo que valen —Harry agitó una mano en dirección a las escaleras—. Dormitorio, a la izquierda. —Abrió la puerta a la derecha y entró.

Draco lo imito. Esperaba poder soportar lo que estaba a punto de ver, pero se sorprendió, pues aunque el resto del lugar estuviese en ruinas, habían cuidado esta habitación.

Pegada a una pared circular, una espaciosa cama con absolutamente de todo, incluyendo dosel y cortinas; en el muro opuesto, una chimenea. Sin embargo, lo que más atrajo la atención del joven fue la alcoba. Los albañiles medievales sabían bien cómo construir asientos al pie de las ventanas. Se acercó a la zona donde habían tallado la pared a fin de proporcionar un cómodo refugio. Mediría entre un metro y medio y dos metros de largo, y contra cada pared había bancos de piedra, dos veces más profundos que largos, lo que significaba que los muros eran de al menos cuatro metros de grosor. Dejaba en franca desventaja a las casas de madera contrachapada del siglo XXI Unas pesadas tablas de madera cubrían lo que Draco tomó por ventanas. Harry avanzó dándole un empujón, levantó la barra de los postigos y los abrió de par en par. Una ráfaga de helado viento marino golpeó a Draco en la cara y lo hizo temblar, aunque Harry no se inmuto. Permaneció quieto con las manos a los lados de las ventanas sin cristal y respiró hondo. Draco trató de mirar por un lado de su cuerpo, mas él no se movió.

—¿Puedo ver? —inquirió.

Él se apartó sin un comentario y Draco contuvo el aliento. No se había dado cuenta de lo empinado del despeñadero en que se alzaba el castillo ni la violencia con que el agua chocaba contra la costa.

—Es precioso —susurró.

—¿Os agrada su salvajismo?

Alzó la vista y sintió que veía por primera vez a su desganado anfitrión, perdida ya la arrogancia de quien sólo piensa en sí mismo. En su lugar había un hombre cuya máscara se ha desvanecido; los penetrantes vientos marinos se habían llevado la amargura que impulsaba a Harry Potter. Casi diríase que se encontraba en paz; y las arrugas de su rostro se habían suavizado, con lo que su apostura se centuplicaba. Ni siquiera la cicatriz menguaba su hermosura.

Acaso los historiadores no se hubiesen equivocado tanto al afirmar que había construido su torre del homenaje de modo que nada le impidiera ver el mar.

Lo miró a los ojos y vislumbró por primera vez su extraño color, verde, de un verde tan profundo que parecían Esmeraldas. Por un momento, Draco se preguntó si se había adentrado en un cuento de hadas y aterrizado en el castillo de un rey duende. Qué fácil habría resultado caer bajo su embrujo con su actual aspecto. En un recoveco de la mente se preguntó si sería tan apasionado con todo como con el océano. Puede que la estrella de Draco fuese mejor guía de lo que él creía. Había algo en los ojos de Harry Potter, algo poderoso y estable, centrado, constante.

Algo le dijo a Draco que no perdía muchas batallas.

¿Qué sentiría si fuese el premio por el cual luchara?

De repente, él cerró los postigos de golpe y pasó la barra. Al volverse de nuevo hacia él, su rostro había recuperado la dureza.

—La vista fue demasiado para vos —espetó—. Haré un fuego y podréis pasar el tiempo haciendo algo que os dé menos miedo, como remendar mi ropa.

Vaya con los cuentos de hadas. Tal vez necesitara comer algo. A todas luces empezaba a alucinar.

—No sé coser.

Harry estaba colocando leña en la chimenea, arrodillado. Al oírlo se interrumpió.

—¿Qué habéis dicho?

—No sé coser. Bueno, no muy bien. Podría ayudar a tu arquitecto con el castillo. Mi padre era arquitecto.

—¿Arquitecto?

—Carpintero.

—El carpintero no necesita que un mozo le lleve agua cuando tenga sed. Puede ir a buscársela solo.

—No, quería decir que puedo ayudarlo a hacer los planos del edificio — respondió Draco en tono paciente.

En vida de su padre, había pasado muchas horas observando cómo diseñaba edificios. Durante años había trabajado para él en verano y en las vacaciones, y hasta había diseñado un par de cosas por sí mismo. Podía ayudar a Harry con su castillo.

Harry alimentó el pequeño fuego que había iniciado y lo metió debajo de los leños. Se puso en pie y lo contempló con una sonrisa carente de humor.

—Quedaos aquí con vuestra aguja. No necesito un castillo que se ladee.

—No iba a construirlo. Iba a ayudar a diseñarlo.

—Imposible.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sois un doncel.

—¿Y qué significa eso?

—Significa —frunció el entrecejo— que los donceles son capaces de coser, tener hijos y convertir la vida de los hombres en un infierno. Y vos ni siquiera sois capaz de coser.

Harry se marchó sin darle más oportunidad que la de mirarlo boquiabierto. Así que sólo servía para convertir la vida de un hombre en un infierno, ¿eh? Pues no se quedaría el tiempo suficiente para lograrlo. Él y su ropa podían pudrirse juntos. Él iba largarse en cuanto se le presentara la ocasión. No había ni un solo rasgo que redimiera a su anfitrión. Por muy apuesto que fuera, de un modo duro e inflexible, su personalidad lo echaba todo a perder. Además, pese a la vista, él no pensaba convertir Burwyck-on-the-Sea en su hogar.

Con un pie sacudió el polvo de la chimenea, se sentó y se calentó las manos con el fuego. Entraría en calor y haría planes.

Empezaba a relajarse cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Harry entró y le entregó un fardo. Lo cogió y lo miró a los ojos.

—Comida —explicó—. Comed. Seréis...

—Seréis un estorbo si no coméis —acabó Draco por él. Respiró hondo. No tenía por qué ser tan brusco como él—. Gracias. Es muy amable de tu parte.

Él pareció de repente incómodo, como si no esperara la gratitud y no supiera qué hacer con ella. Su expresión se tornó hosca y lo miró airadamente.

—Agradecédmelo comiendo. Tengo suficientes cosas que atender sin añadir a un doncel muerto de hambre.

Dicho esto, salió dando un portazo.

Draco dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Iba a ser un par de días muy largo. Miró alrededor y se preguntó dónde dormiría. Dudaba que Harry fuera a darle su cama y estaba más que seguro de que no se acostaría en ella con él. Echó un vistazo al suelo. Estaba inmensamente más limpio que el de Dudley, por lo que quizá pudiera dormir allí un par de noches. No podía ser más duro que el suelo al aire libre, y había sobrevivido a eso.

Además, no sería por mucho tiempo. Se daría un tiempo para descansar y luego actuaría. A Harry no le molestaría deshacerse de él, y Draco esperaba sinceramente que no le molestara tampoco que cogiera un caballo prestado. Le dejaría una nota diciéndole adónde iba para que la recogiera más tarde.

Por ahora, sin embargo, Harry tenía razón: debía comer. Obedecería esa orden y aguantaría. No deseaba desmayarse llegado el momento de la verdad.

* * *

No olviden dejarme un comentario con su opinión de la historia, y si ven algún error por favor díganmelo, para corregirlo lo más pronto posible.  
Bueno ahora si me despido por el momento y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
